Rhapsody of Tears
by Kurosu
Summary: AeRuf. A knight who had sworn to protect her, and a prince who has loved her since the beginning. Between the two, she has made a choice, unintentionally hurting the other. More CloRis.
1. Prologue

**The Usual IMPORTANT Stuff:**_Final Fantasy VII_ belongs to Squaresoft. Be warned that this has an **AeRuf** twist to the storyline. Yes, I AM a 100% AeRuf obsessed fan!! [shrugs] I just finally realized how obsessed with this pairing I am. So if you don't like Aeris, or Rufus, or neither together, then go away now... I'm saying that with much love. Maybe I'll add in some CloTi too, but the main focus is AeRuf.  
  
And I'd like to dedicate this story to Mint-san, who has supported me with her kind emails, and to all the AeRuf fans out there! Send me (hineko@bellsouth.net) your AeRuf ficcies, okies! Aah, now on to the story!  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
"Look."  
  
"Hmm?" He followed the path of her staring eyes and saw something faint falling from the gloomy, dark skies. "It's raining." It hit him just below his left eye with a tiny 'splat' and rolled down his cheek, letting the cool touch seep into his skin.  
  
"No, it's different," she said quietly, holding out her hand to catch the droplets. Her eyes filled with gentleness continued to gaze at the serene scene above as if it held a deeper meaning that only she saw. "They're tears..."  
  
"Tears?" he repeated with curious eyes staring down at her delicate face. Several droplets had already fallen onto her creamy skin, making her appear like she had cried, and the smile she usually wore didn't have its brightness as before. It worried him that the most precious person left in his life was saddened by something and wouldn't tell him about it.  
  
His arms around her petite body tightened securely from behind, trying to comfort her and keep her safe, and he rested his chin on her shoulder as he heard a relieved yet heartbroken-like sigh escaped her lips.  
  
"The moon's tears..." she whispered, enough for him to hear and no other because to her, there was no one else in the world except for the two of them.  
  
His mind pondered her words for some meaning, knowing how enigmatic she could be and she seemed to enjoy teasing him with that trait, but this time, it was all different. So different that he was afraid to even let her go from his embrace, as if she could just disappear any second. But he knew he couldn't stop time, and soon they would have to part and return to their different lives.  
  
  
**Rhapsody of Tears**  
  
written by K-chan   
  
**Prologue**  
  
  
Aeris hid her eyes behind brave Tifa from the gruesome death of the president of Shinra Company at his desk. Sure, she had seen dead people before, but this was a murder--a murder she almost witness. She only took one glimpse of the bloody corpse with the long blade protruding from the back, but the image would forever plague her pure mind.  
  
She winced at the trail of crimson across the floor and unknowingly gripped Tifa's arm, causing the said girl to look back at her. Tifa smiled gently at her and patted her hand, "Don't worry, it's over with Shinra." It was then that the sound of a helicopter caught their ears. All eyes turned to the wall of windows and saw the helicopter approaching the building.  
  
Barret threw a few curses into the air before letting the others comprehend the very grave situation. "Dammit! I forgot about the Shinra kid!" He looked at the others as he prepared his gunarm for battle if need be. "That's gotta be him, Rufus. He's the vice president, so he'll take over now since his dad's dead."  
  
They were all quiet, absorbing those words, and wondered what this Rufus character was like. But no one noticed the alert expression on Aeris's face when that name was mentioned, like she knew who he was yet at the same time she was mixed with confusion. She repeated the name in a whisper, not even Tifa could hear, trying to pull the familiarity of it from her past.  
  
"What should we do now?" Tifa asked, taking a few steps away from Aeris, who was slightly in her own world.  
  
"Let's go see what he wants," Cloud finalized, but Barret was already ahead of him, running for the balcony exit.  
  
"C'mon, ya slowpokes!" the large man bellowed, waving his gunarm at them.  
  
Red XIII followed him without a word while Cloud and Tifa exchanged weary shrugs. Feeling something wrong, Cloud let Tifa pass him and looked back at Aeris who wore a confused expression. He walked back to her and touched her lightly on the shoulder, causing her to jump up. "Cloud!" she gasped.  
  
"What's wrong, Aeris?" he asked, genuinely concerned that the girl seemed out of it ever since they discovered Shinra's dead body. "If this is about the new Shinra president, then don't worry. The others and I won't let him take you either."  
  
She smiled appreciatively, "Thank you, Cloud." To leave it at that, she hurried after everyone else, pulling the blonde leader along. "Let's go! The others are waiting!" There were more important things to worry about, but her mind just couldn't brush the memories aside--the memories of a time that should've been forgotten. She wondered at times if being with him had always been a dream--a long dream she wished had never ended, even if the two of them were both young.  
  
When she stepped onto the balcony with Cloud, he immediately stepped forward next to Barret, ready to fight. Tifa and Red were off to the left side in their battle stances as all eyes were focused on the helicopter still in midair. A young man with golden blonde hair jumped down to their level, smirking at the group assembled before him.   
  
Rufus looked at large, dark-skinned man and immediately recognized him as the leader of the terrorist group, AVALANCHE, but he wasn't familiar with the others. He saw the glow in Cloud's eyes and suspected that the other blonde was connected to SOLDIER somehow. He would've brush off the rest of the group of two females and a feline, but it was the one in pink that he couldn't overlook easily. It was something about her that triggered his memories. Her eyes held some sort of confusion and recognition in them, so mesmerizing that he didn't want to pull away, but he had to in order to remain unsuspicious.  
  
"Well well," he began, brushing a hand through his thick, golden hair, "What a welcoming party this is." He smirked, "But tell me, who are you people?" Not that he cared who the rebels were, but it was an excuse to find out who SHE really was. And for some reason, he hoped that she was the one--the one that would bring back the missing part of him that he had lost long ago.  
  
"Barret Wallace, AVALANCHE member."  
  
"Cloud Strife, mercenary."  
  
"Tifa Lockheart, also an AVALANCHE member."  
  
"Red XIII, lab speciman."  
  
This was one screwed up team, Rufus thought, and these were probably the types to never go down without a fight and would continually come back to annoy the hell out of him if he didn't get rid of them soon. His scrutinizing eyes pushed by them all and locked onto the green orbs of the girl in pink. He even ignored Cloud's glare and Barret's gunarm aimed at him, and they had every right to when Rufus had absentmindedly walked towards Aeris. The team didn't attack yet because Rufus was unarmed and he had not done anything to harm Aeris yet, but they were ready if he made any moves.  
  
Aeris silently thanked her new friends for being so protective of her, but did she really need it when HE was here? Was he really the same person as before? Would he hurt her now? She had felt so safe with him during those years ago, but why was there uncertainty in her stomach? The feeling of cautiousness didn't seem to belong to her, like someone or something else telling her stay away from him.  
  
Rufus didn't realize what he had done until a frowning Tifa stepped in between him and Aeris. The garnet-eyed fighter had sensed something wrong in her friend's manner as if she was accessing the severity of the situation. She saw the confusion in those green eyes and somehow felt that Rufus had better back off, if his intentions were like his father's in kidnapping Aeris. "Back off," Tifa warned, "You're not taking Aeris away."  
  
"That's right, you Shinra scumbag!" Barret shouted, "Touch her, and you'll regret of bein' born."  
  
After he heard that name, Rufus remained indifferent to everything around him, even the insult. His eyes were on Aeris ever since the introductions began, and it took every ounce of his brain to restrain himself from reaching his hand out to her. After all these years, she was still alive, all grown and beautiful.  
  
The longer he stared at her without saying a word, the more uncomfortable Aeris felt as if he had become a completely different person, a stranger. She had always hoped of someday seeing him again in a more happier environment, but who really knew how the hands of Fate worked.  
  
"Such a pity," he said deeply, extending a hand to her face, and caressed the side of her cheek, "to see a lovely flower among weeds." Seeing the surprised look on her face and the faint pink across her cheeks, he smirked and turned around to the others, raising both hands into the air. "Midgar is finally under my reign!" Although he completely changed the subject, he still wondered what to do now. She had to come with him. There was just no way he would let this opportunity slip from him, when he had dreamed of being with her again.  
  
"You bastard," Barret bellowed, "If your father hadn't been killed, you wouldn't have been president!"  
  
He chuckled, "Yes, that is true. I must thank Sephiroth for that."  
  
"We'll deal with Sephiroth," Cloud informed him, "but what are planning next?"  
  
"What do you intend to do with the company?! And the Mako Reactors?!" Tifa demanded, "They're ruining the Planet!"  
  
Aeris could hear the silent pleas emanating from the Planet as they stood there. The cries for help had always been there, echoing in her head, but now, they were becoming louder. A faint pain pulsed in the back of her mind, but she managed to find her voice again and said softly, directing it to Rufus, "Please, you have to stop the reactors, or else the Planet will die."  
  
He whirled around to her at the gentleness of her voice. Everyone could see his face filled with emotions as he stared at her. He made his final decision when he plunged forward, shoving an unsuspecting Tifa aside, and grabbed Aeris's hand. He pulled her against him as a shield while the others were about to retaliate. "Don't make a stupid move," he warned, breathing hotly against her ear. He felt her shiver against his body.  
  
Cloud angrily dropped his sword to his side, telling the others to fall back. He should've known better when he noticed the odd stares Rufus directed towards Aeris. This would be a second time that he let Aeris get taken away. Some bodyguard he was. "Let Aeris go, Rufus," he ordered, "You won't achieve anything by taking her."  
  
Rufus saw the flare in the mercenary's eyes and had the urge to push it further. "Are you certain about that," he grinned slyly, brushing his face against her floral-scented hair, "Being a man, you should know of certain needs..." He would've loved to continue upsetting them, but he and Aeris just had to leave. "Now if you want her in unharmed, then step away."  
  
"Cloud?" Tifa questioned, feeling so helpless as Red was to do anything. Barret was about to lose his temper AND control and blast the fool, but a level-headed Cloud jumped at the man and held him back. He threw a string of curses into the air while Rufus took this chance and pulled Aeris towards the helicopter. On impulse, Tifa ran after them and aimed her fist at Rufus, who dodged it by falling aside, dragging Aeris with him. Red caught up to Tifa, ready to aid her, while Barret and Cloud had stopped struggling with one another.  
  
"Dark Nation!" he called. From the helicopter, a large panther jumped onto the balcony and protectively stood by its master's side. At Rufus's order, the creature advanced on Tifa and Red who slowly backed away, unsure of the potential of their new guest. When they looked over to the young president, he had already boarded the helicopter with Aeris. Smirking, he called Dark Nation back, and when the animal leapt onto the aerial vehicle, AVALANCHE was unable to do anything. Even if Barret were to shoot at the thing, it would just go crashing down, taking Aeris with them.  
  
The four of them watched as the helicopter retreated in the distance, and Cloud had placed most of the blame on himself. Tifa knew this and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. "It's okay, Cloud. Aeris'll be all right, and we'll save her again."  
  
  
**TO BE CONTINUED...**  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
I'm SO sorrie, people, but it's been SO long since I last played the game! Even so, I couldn't force myself to complete disc one, knowing that Aeris-chan was gonna die!!!!!! *sniffle, sniffle* So I deeply apologize the scene on the Shinra balcony is like WAY off! (Like didn't RuRu have some sort of speech up there??! Something about ruling people by fear??) And sorrie no action either, I just suck at those magical battles. But please tell me whacha think, okies?  
  
Seriously, I don't have much planned for the rest of this 'cause, like I said, I never got through the rest of the game to see how the storyline went, mostly of the main events I know are from fanficcies. Anyway I would appreciate help on this, mainly on how the game storyline went concerning Rufus and the TURKs, and I guess the others too. It would be cool if I got a co-author too! Please review, and thanks for reading! =^-^=  



	2. Memories in Your Eyes

**The Usual IMPORTANT Stuff:** _Final Fantasy VII_ belongs to Squaresoft. Gomen, SailorLeo-san, but I went ahead and posted this up 'cause I won't be home till late tonight. And oh yeah, I'm a ROMANTIC FREAK!!!! *Ahem*, and now the story...  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
The little girl squatted before the altar of a rundown church, pulling the weeds from the patch of dirt. She was too absorbed in her work that when she wiped her face of sweat, her hands smeared the dirt on her peachy skin. The annoying weeds were soon out of sight, and she smiled at the tiny buds peeking from the ground.  
  
"Don't worry, little ones," she whispered, "just grow up beautiful and strong. You have Aeris here to protect you." She smiled and began humming a soft tune for the soon to be flowers. It wasn't too long that she stopped because she heard footsteps heading towards the church. She happily climbed to her feet when a boy, about five years older than her, ran into the sacred place.  
  
Before the boy could say anything, Aeris grabbed his hand and pulled him over to her garden patch. Pointing to the buds, she said, "See, RuRu. I told you they'll bloom. They're grow really big, I just know it. And you promised to take care of them with me, if anything even grows. You PROMISED!"  
  
He smiled, watching her tug at his sleeve with great insistence. "Okay okay, I will," he said. Taking her hand, he took a few meters away from the patch, and the two sat down on the ground. He dropped the backpack he had carried between them and then seriously looked at her. "Aeris, you know it's not safe walking about in the slums," he scolded.  
  
"But I'm really okay. I took the secret path behind the church." She crinkled her nose at him and continued, "No one knows it, but you and me. And mom is nearby at her friend's house. She knows I'm here."  
  
"Still," he said, looking at her with concern, "I don't want anything to happen to you. You're all I have left."  
  
She stared at him, appalled at such words. "RuRu..."  
  
  
**Rhapsody of Tears**  
  
written by K-chan & Sailor Leo  
  
**Chapter One: Memories in Your Eyes**  
  
  
The whirl of the helicopter beated endlessly outside, like the steady rhythm of a heartbeat, but it was Aeris's heart that it couldn't compare to. Kidnapped once again, but for the second time, she was used to it--at least he didn't slap her across the face. She suddenly winced, not at the thought, but at the warm wetness against her leg. She looked down and saw Dark Nation getting aquainted with her.  
  
It was strange to see the beast, that almost attacked her comrades, being friendly like a house cat, but then again she had same first impression when she encounter Red XIII in the glass cage. Unlike Red, Dark Nation didn't seem like it could talk, and even if she shouldn't judge on appearance, it still looked menacing to her.  
  
She unknowingly scooted next to Rufus, who had left his arm around her shoulder ever since they boarded the helicopter. He had noticed her uneasiness, but this time, his animal companion was the cause. He watched her closely, enjoying her helpless expression that he found quite endearing about her, before leaning close to her face and whispered ardently against her ear, "Don't worry, he won't harm anyone until I give the word."  
  
She relaxed a bit as Dark Nation curled up against her legs and rested, strangely finding comfort in a stranger than his master. Rufus pulled back from her as she nodded, avoiding eye contact with him. It was better off like this until she could figure out what to say to him, but she could feel his eyes on her, noting her every expression, her every move.  
  
She turned her head towards the opposite direction of him and stared outside at the open skies. How odd that she would find that very moment the most peaceful time ever since the string of chaotic events began, beginning with Cloud's fall into the church. To most normal people, they would've panicked or just remain in a shell of frightened silence, but she wasn't normal at all. She knew that ever since she was able to understand things, but this was what saddened her at times because she didn't want to be different.  
  
Rufus gripped her shoulder on impulse, not liking the stare she had for the skies, like he was afraid she might suddenly jump out of the helicopter just so her friends wouldn't be put in danger by trying to save her. His sudden action caused her to whirl her head towards him, and their eyes locked in a deep gaze, for the first time in years hiding none of their raw emotions. The silence continued between them, both afraid of breaking the serenity and make the other feel uncomfortable.  
  
Such intensity blazed beneath those cold, blue eyes of his. She felt like she was drowning in the blue spheres from his longing gaze, and in them, she tried searching for the person she knew, remembered, and loved long ago.  
  
So many memories flooded back to him, as if her beautiful, green eyes were replaying the flashbacks for him, begging him to remember her, but how could he ever forget her? How could he ever forget the one person that held his crumbling life together?  
  
"Sir," the pilot interrupted their thoughts, and Aeris was the first to break the stare. Rufus silently cursed his luck, when he so wanted to forever be lost in her emerald eyes, and their memories. "We're about to land in Sector One and meet up with the other chopper."  
  
"Fine," he replied coldly that made Aeris shiver. He noticed and thought she was chilly because of the weather, so he took off his coat and placed it around her. He looked away from her as the helicopter landed as smoothly as possible. They saw another helicopter in the next landing pad, and Aeris had to squint a bit to see a figure jumping out and running towards their chopper. As the person came closer, she immediately recognized the fiery, red-headed as the TURK who had orders to kidnap her. But one thing different about him was a cast around his right arm.  
  
Rufus looked openly annoyed when the TURK climbed into their helicopter, filling the space with the smell of cigarettes. "Hey, Mister President!" he greeted, squishing himself next to Aeris who was promptly shoved into Rufus--not that he minded, but three's a crowd. "Sorry 'bout the cast. I got injured on the job..."  
  
"What are you doing here, Reno?" the blonde said, trying to remain civilized. "You're supposed to be with Tseng and the others."  
  
"Don't ya think I'd know that, Mister President?" Reno replied as he searched his pockets for a pack of cigarettes, "Tseng kicked me out after I said some stuff to the girl... Eilene, or Relena... or something. Anyway, I'm crashing with you over here... if you don't mind." He found what he wanted and took out a cigarette and stuck it between his lips. It was then that he decided to carefully look at the other occupant between him and Rufus.  
  
"Say, you're that gorgeous Ancient girl," he smirked, taking out a lighter. "It's a good thing I came over here." He winked devilishly at Aeris, and that made Rufus's frown deepened.  
  
"She has a NAME: Aeris," Rufus informed the TURK, "And you will treat with respect while she is a guest."  
  
"Yes, sir!" Reno saluted, still smiling, and gave Aeris another wink.  
  
Rufus then yanked the unlit cigarette from Reno and flicked it out the window, "No smoking in here, and as you can see you're making Aeris uncomfortable, so it's the front seat for you."  
  
"Aawe, do I have to?!" he pouted, which made Aeris giggle. She would've never known he was a TURK if she hadn't been informed of it. He looked so harmless with the childish behavior and definitely with the cast on.  
  
Rufus stared at the giggling Aeris, surprised at her brightness in mood. It was an adorable sight to see, reminding of all the times that they laughed together. Seeing her smiling made him smile too, and the weakness for the girl was completely written all over his face.  
  
Reno smirked and gave in, "Oh, alright." He made his way to the front and sat in the empty seat by the pilot, who let them know that they were taking off now.  
  
As the helicopter was ascending into the air, Aeris looked puzzled and finally spoke, "Where are we going?"  
  
The red-head looked back at her and grinned, "You've got a one-way ticket out of this dump."  
  
"We're going to Junon," Rufus clearly answered, without looking at her. He was eager to get to the port city, but it would take a few hours to get there. There was so many things he wanted to say, but he certainly didn't want an audience right now. Plus, he might lose himself to his emotions, which he wouldn't let no one else but her see it. He still had a reputation to uphold.  
  
Aeris turned to him slightly but realized he wasn't looking at her at all, so she lifted up her face a bit more and stared at his profile. She couldn't deny he was a very handsome man. The way his loose, golden bangs fell over his eyes was attractive, and she smiled at that. She wanted to reach her hand out and brush them back to see those blue orbs.   
  
Her subconsciousness took over, and it didn't register in her mind until her hand was inches away from him, and he had faced her, staring at her in mild surprise. She looked at her hand and then to his face and finally pulled it back, blushing. She clasped her hands together in her lap, shyly staring at them. "I'm sorry," she said quietly, "RuRu..."  
  
There was no way he couldn't smile at the sweet image before. He pulled her close to him, letting her head rest against his chest, and he placed a gentle kiss on the top of her head. "'RuRu'," he sighed, "I haven't heard that name in such a long time. Those times... where did they all go?"  
  
"No where," she answered in a whisper, closing her eyes. She enjoyed the warm feeling against him, the same feelings when they embraced as children. She placed her hand on his chest, where his heart laid, "They have always been here."  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
The rebellious group of four had just escaped through the gates of Midgar and were now settling on what to do next. Barret had insisted that they head to Junon right away since that was Rufus's territory, but Tifa interjected, "We need to get to a safe place first. We just can't decide things on impulse."  
  
"Fine!" Barret grumbled. "There's a town not too far from here. We can go there."  
  
"Alright," Cloud nodded and looked down to the red feline-like creature, "What about you, Red? Will you join us in rescuing Aeris?"  
  
"I'll go with you as far as Cosmos Canyon," he replied.  
  
"Now that's settled. Let's move out!"  
  
Before the blonde could make a move, Barret bopped him on the head, "Whacha think ya doin', Spikey? You sould like you're the leader or somethin'!"  
  
Tifa crossed her arms over her chest and smirked, "Well he's been doing a good job of it, so I think he SHOULD be the leader of the team from here on out. What do you think, Red?"  
  
The creature just shrugged, "Fine by me."  
  
"It's decided then!" she cheered and hugged an unsuspecting Cloud. He blushed and accepted the position without any objections while Barret mumbled something about it being unfair.  
  
  
**TO BE CONTINUED...**  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
Yaay, you guys are enjoying this and want more! Awesome, I'm just very happie about it!! THANKYOUTHANKYOU, KrystalClear-san, Mint-san, Lila-san, Casey-san, Ivory-san, and especially SailorLeo-san!!! And Ivory-san, you just gotta work on your AeRuf story!!!! Think of all the AeRuf fans who are dying for more!!!  
  
Anyway, I had to get this chapter out 'cause SailorLeo-san just motivated me with the piece she wrote. She'll be helping me out with this, and I welcome others to help too!! I guess you could say it has reader participation--as to what you'd like to see, where the story should head too, and the like! I just have one requirement: that it be AeRuf throughout.  
  
I hope you like the flashbacks at the beginning of the chapters. For some reason, I left their ages out of this flashback, but Aeris is like 9-ish while Rufus is about 14. I should have one more kawaii flashback left in my head for the next chapter.  
  
Okies, I think I've spent lots of time on RoT... *blink, blink* Rot? rot? Rot? Omigod, it's "ROT"!! AHAHAHA!!! [rolling on the floor, laughing her head off]  
  
**SD-Aeris:** *sigh* Now she'll get back to work on _Innocent Seduction._  
**SD-Reno:** [happily, punches the air] Yeah baby!  
**SD-Aeris:** *blush*  
**SD-Reno:** *wink, wink*  



	3. More Than a Voice

**The Usual Boring, But IMPORTANT Stuff:** _Final Fantasy VII_ belongs to Squaresoft. Uugh, I can be SO disgustingly sappy... *smile* I love it! Oh yeah, I've added a smidge... 'Smidge'? Cool, I like that word... Oh umm, I added a smidge of Tseng & Elena in this chapter. What is that? A **TseLena**? *giggle* Sillie name combo.   
  
**Summary:** (For some reason, I felt like adding this in.) Aeris sees Tseng again and also meets Elena for the first time. Getting ready for a dinner date, Aeris makes conversation with Elena and finds out a little bit more about the blonde.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
Not caring whether his expensively tailored outfit was ruined, the young Rufus pushed himself onto the wooden beams in the church attic. When he was safely on leveled flooring again, he reached down and grasped Aeris's hand, helping her up to him. Being small for her age, he had no trouble pulling her up. He noted her slight trembling and teased, "I told you didn't have to come up."  
  
She looked up and pouted, "But I didn't want to be alone down there." She finally made it to his side and rested. She slowly looked down and was completely amazed by her brave feat.  
  
"Let's go," he said, standing up carefully, and took her hand. Together, they made their way down the small walkway that lead to a side hole in the roof. It was dark outside because of the plates above the slums, but they didn't seem to mind as they gradually descended the sloping rooftop. Aeris held onto his arm tightly and relaxed when he stopped, after having found a good spot to sit.  
  
Aeris was awed at the different colored lights glittering in the distant. She pulled her legs up against her chest and hugged them, watching the city lights dance in the darkness. Rufus had his arm securely around her small body, not wanting her to slip off the roof, but mainly, he just didn't want to lose her in any way. It may seem selfish, but during these harsh times in Midgar, selfishness was only a minor sin.  
  
He leaned his head against hers and decided to break the peaceful silence between them, "Aeris."  
  
"Hmm?" came the dreamy reply.  
  
"Will you marry me?"  
  
"Marry you? What's that?" the naive child inquired.  
  
"It's something adults do so they can stay together forever."  
  
Although it was a simple answer, it was the one that she was happy with. "Really?" she said excitedly, looking at him, "If I marry you, we'll always be together?!"  
  
He nodded. "Forever."  
  
  
**Rhapsody of Tears**  
  
written by K-chan   
  
**Chapter Two: More Than a Voice**  
  
  
For the past hour or so, Aeris had been glued to the bay window, staring out at the picturesque shoreline. It was such a beautiful sight, something completely different from the dreary scenes of the Midgar slums, and peaceful too. She sighed and looked back into the large room that was supposed hers for the time being.  
  
On one side of the wall was a huge bed that could fit about three or four people, and a desk and dresser were on its right side. A round table was off near the center with four chairs pushed beneath it. A porcelain tea set decorated the table top. There were three doors in the room, where the one straight across from her was the exit. The other two were close together on the left side of the bed, with one as the closet and the other was the bathroom. In the corner near the bathroom door was a Wutaian folding screen that hid a small changing space there.  
  
She had been amazed by the size when she first entered the room and didn't think she need that much space, but this was where one of the maid servants took her to when she parted from Rufus. She wanted to explore such an extravagant mansion but decided she was better off here, if she didn't want to cause any trouble. Even so, she had a feeling someone was outside the room, guarding her, but she wasn't sure if the reason was of her safety or she was untrustworthy.  
  
It was amazing at what a huge responsibility Rufus had, when at their immediate arrival in Junon, he was swarmed with people informing him of this and that he had to take care of. But he had promised her, he would see her before the day was over because they just had so many things to discuss.  
  
Her reminiscing was cut shortly by a knock at her bedroom door. "Come in," she said. It surprised her that the person behind the door was Tseng, the leader of TURKs. Although they were on opposite sides, they had been friends for two years or so, ever since he was given the task to kidnap her. The last she saw her was when he had taken her from her home in return for her foster mother's and Marlene's safety, but the worst memory was the slap he had given her. It had come unexpected and was definitely a shock to her.  
  
"How is your face?" Tseng asked, keeping his hardened mask of the perfect soldier, as he walked into the room. Even if his face was indifferent when he said that, his voice held tenderness that she would never question their friendship. "I'm sorry for hurting you, but you know orders are orders."  
  
She stood up and smiled, reassuring him that there were no hard feelings, "I'm all right." It was perhaps a way of paying her debt to him for the many times he could've taken her in. He was the leader of the TURKs now, so how in the Planet's name could he not have caught her already? It didn't take a genius to answer that question.  
  
She walked over to the table and poured some warm tea for him. He was a guest in her room, which felt a lot like an apartment. "You didn't come in here to JUST ask me how I was doing, now did you?" she said, not looking at the man standing still there. She looked up at him and handed him the teacup.  
  
He accepted it politely and took a small sip. He placed on the table top and said, "I'm about to pick up the president from his meeting. He has requested that you come along." He turned away slightly and called out towards the ajar door, "Elena."  
  
The door opened widely, and a blonde-haired woman, just a few years older than Aeris, stepped into the room with a flat, white box in her hands. "Sir," she answered. She wore the same dark-blue suit as Tseng and Reno, so she was another TURK--the one that Reno had mentioned before--but Aeris noticed something more than just the woman's appearance. It was the affection in her voice when she answered to Tseng.  
  
Looking back at Aeris, Tseng formally introduced the women to each other. He just had the urge to, like the two should just get to know each other and become friends for some strange reason. Elena was a new TURK recruit and the only female among them, so having another female around would ease the tension between the sexes.  
  
Elena gave the box to Tseng, who in turn handed it over to Aeris, saying, "A little gift from the president. You two will be going out to dinner afterwards."  
  
Aeris just stared wide-eyed at the box, trying to let his words seep into her brain. She and Rufus would be having dinner, together, like... She blinked and then let out, "You mean, like a DATE?"  
  
"Something like that," Tseng replied unsurely. Elena was behind, covering her mouth of giggles. After seeing that surprised expression on the brunette's face, she just couldn't help fight off the fits of giggles. It was just too priceless, like the girl had never been on a date before.  
  
After hearing the quiet giggles, Tseng turned back to face Elena, who quickly brought her emotions under control. "Elena, help Aeris get ready. We're leaving in half an hour." The blonded looked like she was about to protest, since playing dress-up was not an ideal mission for a TURK. "I don't like repeating myself," he emphasized it as an order. She nodded, and he exited the room, closing the door after himself.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
For once he was weary of the meetings, but as always, Rufus was glad when they ended. Usually, he was the one to end them when he had heard enough, and this one was no different. He just raised his hand, and the man at the lower end of the table stopped in mid-sentence. "If there is nothing else IMPORTANT," he emphasized the word, "then the meeting will resume in two days."  
  
"Two days?!" came the murmur among the department heads.  
  
"But sir, what shall we do about Midgar without a head there?" someone asked.  
  
Rufus glared at him for asking such a stupid question. "Have you forgotten about the Board of Directors there? Yes, I left Reeve and the others in charge of Midgar." The man fell silent and worried for his sudden outburst. He was relieved when Rufus started to leave, with his secretary trailing behind, but the young president turned around to face him again and said coldly, "You're fired." With that, he left the conference room to their stunned silence.  
  
He walked back to his office and told his secretary to leave the folders on his desk. After she left and closed the door, he unbuttoned the collar of his shirt and sat down in his chair. He sighed and glanced at the clock on the wall and saw that it was twenty till six. Tseng wouldn't arrive for another fifteen minutes, being the early man that he was. He should get ready to leave anyways, already feeling couped up with responsibilities the same day he returned. He wouldn't mind as much if Aeris hadn't appeared in his life again, but after all these years, why now? What was so special about this time that they were reunited?  
  
Just thinking about her, he wondered if she liked the dress he picked out for her. He was fortunate that one of the department heads was late, and that gave him a chance to hurry out to the nearby shoppes. Of course, he had requested Elena to accompany him and help him select a piece and the size.  
  
He leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes, picturing Aeris in the dress, but his thoughts were interrupted by his secretary through the intercom on his desk, "Sir, Doctor Hojo is on the line for you."  
  
"What does he want now?" Rufus grumbled. There always seemed to be some sort of interruption whenever it came to Aeris. He pressed the button on the intercom and answered, "All right." He then picked up the phone. "What do you want, Hojo?" he absentmindedly seethed.  
  
"Greetings, Mister President," the man chuckled, "I must've caught you at a bad time?"  
  
"No," he denied, still sounding annoyed. Besides the unexpected caller, he didn't like the way Hojo called him by his title. Although the title just reminded him of his despicable, dead father, he didn't mind other people saying it--just Hojo. "Just get to the point."  
  
"Aah yes. I heard rumors that the Ancient girl is in your hands."  
  
"Her name is Aeris." Now he was thoroughly annoyed with people calling his Aeris by something else other than her name. But coming from Hojo for some reason, he wouldn't like him to say her name either.  
  
"Yes yes, I know Miss Aeris Gainsborough. Please keep carefully guard over her. I'm sure her friends will attempt another rescue, but I will be in Junon immediately to pick her up."  
  
"Hoj--!" Rufus didn't get a chance to finish when the phone clicked to an end. He slammed the receiver down and fumed. He admitted Hojo was a genius, but that man had no respect for others, thinking like he own and ran the Shinra Company. He got up angrily and was on his way out the office, grabbing his trenchcoat from the back of a chair.  
  
He donned on the coat as he made his way down the hall, passed the secretary without a word, and she would've said some some sort of farewell for the day if she hadn't been afraid of the ferocious look on his face. She just watched him disappear into the elevator, concluding that the call was not a pleasant one.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
"Wow," Aeris exclaimed, twirling in front of the mirror, with her sleek, black dress on. The spaghetti-strapped dress clung slightly to her body, revealing her figure of curves. She took the pink shawl from the bed and wrapped it around herself. "This must've been expensive!"  
  
"Not for the president," Elena said, getting a hair brush from the dresser. "Now let's hurry and do your hair." Aeris obediently sat down in a chair, and the blonde untied the ribbon from the girl's hair and undid the braid. She brushed it slowly to get it all untangled, wondering what style she could put it up in.  
  
"Elena," the brunnete called quietly, wanting to strike up some conversation.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Why did you join the TURKs?" She quickly added, "If it's not too personal."  
  
She smiled faintly as if she was going to answer the question for herself. "There's not much you can do in the slums, is there?"  
  
"Well..."  
  
"It was to help myself."  
  
"Help yourself?"  
  
"Yeah. It's a long story, but maybe someday I'll get a chance to tell you."  
  
There was a long silence between them, and only the bristles gliding through Aeris's hair echoed in the room. Aeris was in deep thought, wondering what she meant by 'helping herself', but then she asked, "Was it because of HIM?"  
  
"Him?? Him, who??" She blushed, already knowing who Aeris was talking about.  
  
"Tseng."  
  
A knock on the door interrupted their conversation, and both heads turned towards the door, where Tseng poked his head in. "Let's go," he told them and then disappeared to get their transportation ready.  
  
"I guess we'll just leave it down," Elena said, having changed the subject, and finished with the brushing. She fluffed Aeris's hair a bit and brought some to the front. "Makes you look prettier, and I'm sure Mister President will be stunned."  
  
  
**TO BE CONTINUED...**  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
Amazing I got another chapter done, huh? I know, I know... I said I would do _ISeduction_, but after I started the beginning flashback, I just couldn't help it!! Hee, I'll be working on the dinner date, so don't worrie. And I will work on _ISeduction_ too like I said, along with ANOTHER AeRuf. This other one will be an AU and a one-shot, so you get all the romance of the two in one sit.  
  
Please don't ask me about the titles. I was probably whacked up when I wrote it down...  
  
Anyway, does anyone know of a _Final Fantasy_--preferably 7--OEKAKI board? It's a drawing board kinda thingie. It doesn't matter if it's in Japanese. Just wondering 'cause I'd love to draw some there, but if not, I'll starte one myself--even though I DO have an oekaki board on my site, which is of anything. Please visit and DOODLE! =^-^=  



	4. Moonlight Melody

**SD-Sephiroth:** [slices the door down with his Masamune and glares at SD-K-chan] I DEMAND to be in this story!  
**SD-ME:** *sweatdrop* Umm, Sephy-dear... that wasn't your LINE.  
**SD-Sephiroth:** *bigger sweatdrop* [tucks his Masamune away] Ahem, _ Final Fantasy VII_ belongs to Squaresoft. [returns to glaring at her] I STILL want to be in the story!  
**SD-ME:** Sephy-honey, you're annoying me today, but if you come here and give me a back rub, I'll think about it... *grin*  
**SD-Sephiroth:** *tiny sweatdrops all around his head* ...................................................................................................... [weighing the options]  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
"It's so warm," she giggled, snuggling into the thick, white coat. She skipped ahead and then turned around. "But aren't you cold, RuRu?" she asked, turning around, and walked backwards. He smiled and shook his head. Really, he wasn't cold because he was wearing a thick turtleneck beneath another layer of clothing. Even if he was wearing just rags, he wouldn't mind giving it up for her.  
  
Aeris ran back to him and grasped his hand. Looking worried, she told him, "But your hands are so cold."  
  
He chuckled and lifted their hands up to show her it was the opposite. "Not anymore," he said with a smile, indicating that holding her hand would warm them up just as good as tucking them into his pockets, but she didn't seem to understand.  
  
She tilted her head to the side, staring at their interlocking hands, trying to grasp his meaning. Then she burst into giggles when she finally understood, wrapping both her small hands around his, and pulled him down the street. They walked together for a bit until they came to a quarter of the sector that seemed a bit high class.  
  
Rufus frowned at the sight, reminding him of what he had, but Aeris seemed to find the sparkling lights beautiful. They stayed off to the side, near the alley, as they watched the upper class enter and exit these extravagant buildings. The sheer elegance was mesmerizing, but Aeris looked elsewhere, finding a faint, piano melody drifting through the air. She pulled away from Rufus without him realizing it until she was pulling him along by the hand.  
  
"Aeris?" he called, "What is i--?"  
  
She had turned around and hushed him with a finger to his lips. She leaned close to him and whispered, "Do you hear that?" They were silent, listening intently for the sound. Aeris fell in love with the melody and began to hum to the music, swaying her head side to side. Rufus smiled as he watched her, but he no longered paid attention to the music because he could, and would, only hear her voice.  
  
  
**Rhapsody of Tears**  
  
written by K-chan   
  
**Chapter Three: Moonlight Melody**  
  
  
"Damn that Hojo," Rufus cursed, leaning against the elevator wall, as it descended. He would've called back and shouted a few more obsene words at the man, but knowing how eager he was with his projects, he would no doubt be on a helicopter right now. Even if he came, all Rufus had to do was shove him back on that same chopper and send him home. Actually, he didn't have to do it himself. It would be easily done with the TURKs.  
  
He smiled smuggly at the thought, and when the elevator stopped, he stepped out and walked towards the exit. He left the building, not surprised at all by the vehicle parked at the curb for him, but he had stopped in midstep at the image of the beautiful, young woman waiting for him.  
  
Aeris blushed, looking shyly at the ground she somehow found interesting at that moment. Tseng was indifferent to the scene, but he silently wondered why his superior was acting so different with Aeris, like they knew each other before. In the car, Elena quietly watched what she thought was some romantic drama being unfolded before her eyes. She would've found it nauseous, but this one was very different--very real, yet at the same time seemed so unearthly.  
  
Rufus slowly descended the steps, not taking his eyes away from her. Ever since he saw her again, he had felt some sort of spell wash over him and place him in an endless trance, like a dream that never acknowledged the missing time between them. He noted every single detail about her, from her flowing, luscious hair to the timid, green eyes that made her appear like a bunny peering up at him.  
  
He stood right in front of her and reached his hand out to her chin and lifted her face up to him. She was surprised at his actions, but he just smiled, "Let's have dinner, shall we?" At that, Tseng opened the back door for them, and Aeris went in first, then followed by Rufus. He went to the front and climbed into the passenger seat as Elena started the car.  
  
The drive wasn't far because the restaurant that Rufus had reserved was along the shoreline, just a few blocks from his office building. During the whole ten minutes, the whole car was quiet, but Aeris swore everyone could've heard her heartbeat thudding against the wall of her chest. She initially made space between them, but when Rufus got into the car, he pulled her close to him like he couldn't let her leave this time.   
  
She liked the closeness to him, but the nagging voices in her mind told her it was all wrong. It wasn't right because they were on opposing sides; he was her enemy because he was a Shinra, the one in control of all the Mako Reactos that was harming the Planet. But if she could convince him to shut them down, then everything would be fine, right? And if she could get him and the TURKs to join the others in stopping Sephiroth's madness, then they could make a happy ending quicker, right?  
  
_'Foolish child...'_  
  
She blinked at the echo of those words and frowned slightly, wanting a more in depth conversation with the voices, but Rufus said, "We're here." The car gradually came to a stop in front of a two story building, where the front was complete made of glass. The scene reminded her of the time she and Rufus stood in the cold, watching the beautiful people walk in and out of the restaurants and theaters.  
  
The car door opened, and Rufus went out first. He turned back and held his hand out to her. Aeris accepted the help out of the car. She was too speechless to say anything, just stare at the magnificent restaurant like a child admiring the jars of sweets in a candy store.  
  
He smiled at her child-like innocent, but he turned to Tseng seriously, speaking in a low tone so Aeris couldn't hear him, "Before you two leave, I want you to give Reno and Rude a call. I do NOT want to see Hojo set foot in Junon. It's better for him to remain in Midgar, where it's SAFE."  
  
Tsend nodded, never questioning his superior's orders--plus, he never liked Hojo anyway. He watched Rufus walk towards the entrance with Aeris by his side. When they were gone from sight, he got back into the car with Elena ready to drive off. "So, we're ready to go?" she asked him.  
  
"Not yet. Reno and Rude have an assignment."  
  
"Okay." And the car drove off.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
The couple just stepped through the entrance way, but they were immediately flocked by people, who seemed to be acquainted with Rufus. They exchanged a few words, and even Aeris received compliments on her beauty as well as questions and jealous glances from some of the ladies. Rufus excused them and escorted Aeris away from the crowd, just in time for the host to greet them.  
  
"Mr. Shinra, welcome! I have the floor reserved as you requested. Please, this way." With the two menus tucked beneath his arm, he ushered the pair towards the stairway that winded up to the second floor.  
  
They followed the man, but Aeris leaned over to Rufus and whispered, "You reserved the WHOLE floor?"  
  
He smiled, "Yes, the whole floor just for you." She blushed and stayed quiet until they were upstairs, staring at the dimmly lit area. All the tables and chairs have been cleared off to the side except for one in the center. Candles were lit, and a small bouquet of red and pink roses decorated the top.   
  
Aeris stepped towards the table as Rufus watched her. Every little thing had amazed her since they had arrived, and it was such a wonderful feeling seeing her so awed, and her face was radiating with such intensity it was hard not to notice.  
  
_'Like an angel lost on earth.'_ It was the same thought he had when he first saw her, kneeling silently in front of a dying bird. He had run for so long, for so far. He just wanted to get away from his father and the stupid company. He hated the man who was the cause of his mother's loneliness and ultimately, her death. But it was that fateful day, standing in the middle of nowhere he'd recognized, wanting to just curl up and cry, but crying was only for the weak, his father had said. He didn't want to be weak; he had to be strong--become stronger so nothing would ever hurt him again.  
  
He collapsed on the ground, weary from all the running. His breathing was rapid and strong, and he could see the misty clouds forming from every exhalation. Through the chilly breaths, he saw a bright color off near the corner. He squinted his eyes, wondering how such a dismal place like the slums could have something so pink. Then he realized it was a little girl in a pink dress with only a thin cloak to protect her from the cold. Her caramel hair was neatly braided and dangling down her back.  
  
Not only was it her appearance that caught his eyes, but the words he heard just grabbed his heart, "It's okay, little one. This pain comes and goes, just like all life on the Planet." He watched her intently and staggered towards her direction, listening to the one-side conversation.  
  
"Hmm? Your family? The Planet will take care of them," she nodded, wanting to reassure the dying creature, "It's hard to let go of the things you love, but it's time for you to move on, right? Because you can't do anything for them, even if you wish you could."  
  
He stopped dead in his tracks, staring at the her small form. The soothing words she spoke, it was like she had directed them to him, hoping to ease his pains of a loss one, but how could someone so young hold such understanding and knowledge of life and death. And here she was a little girl kneeling before a dying animal without a single tear. He was certain she would pour her heart and tears for such a poor, helpless creature, but she remained calm and even provided words of comfort.  
  
He knew then she just wasn't an ordinary girl. No, she was definitely special. Her beautiful green eyes met his blue ones, but it all became a blur after that. "Aeris," he whispered.  
  
"RuRu? Are you okay?" she asked, standing in front of him.  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"Thank goodness," she sighed, relieved, "I thought I'd lost you again." The host was nowhere in sight, which he quietly thanked, and he finally embraced her like he had been waiting for. His arms wrapped securely around her, pressing her against his body. She was surprised at first, but she understood his feelings and put her arms around him too, snuggling against his warmth.  
  
It felt so good to hold her again. He buried his head partially into her hair, drowning himself into her scent. "I thought I'd never see you again," he said huskily. "That day... you never came."  
  
"I know," came her soft reply, "I was sick, and mother wouldn't let me leave the room. I wanted so much to see you... because I knew... I knew I wouldn't see you again. That night, I cried. I haven't cried since my mother passed away, but that night, the tears just came to me. But I'm so happy now. You're really here. You're right here with me, aren't you, RuRu?"  
  
"Oh Aeris!" He just held her there in his arms, afraid that if they pull away, they would never see each other again. "Don't ever leave me again, Aeris. Just don't." They continued to stand there in their embrace, and a waiter just retreated when he saw the two together, not wanting to disturb the moment--even so, he had a job he couldn't afford to be fired from. He paused and glanced back at the couple frozen in their time, and he had to admit the romance was in the air that moonlit night.  
  
  
**TO BE CONTINUED...**  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
[wailing] I can't help it!! I just keep coming back to this story and writing and writing!!! They're just SO cute!!! *sweatdrop* Anyway, don't worrie, everyone, this story WILL have a happie ending!! They won't die! They just CANNOT DIE!!! Not while I'm writing!! [gets quiet] Err, actually, I did think about an ending where ONE of them dies, but that just got me TOO depressed, so I'm making it a happie one with lots of romance!! Wow, I can't believe I'm writing a piece with THIS much romance!  
  
To Mint-san... You're sillie. Hee, but don't worrie about the synopsis... [glances at the story] I don't think it'll be following that anymore, but thank you though!!! Umm, could someone tell me where and what Hojo does throughout the rest of the game until he uuh, dies, right? I hope bringing Hojo into this is okay... just needed some sort of conflict since Cloud-tachi won't get to Junon yet. Plus, I haven't thought about what they're gonna do there yet either.  
  
All the girls can be good friends if they wanted to--they just need to get to know each other better and get their misunderstandings cleared. I think I'll make a happie TseLena in this story. But umm, who should I add to make it a love triangle, square, polygonal shape?!! [frowns] Uugh, there's always Scarlet strutting her stuff... Hmm, I guess Cloud, being pissed off at his inability to keep Aeris safe... that should be interesting since then Tifa will think he likes/loves Aeris... then Reno the player... and Tseng the worry-wart, older-brother guy... Haha, not really a worrier, but he just doesn't show his caring side as much, ne?  
  
Anyways... ooh oooh, please check out my other NEW story that just came to me yesterday!! It's a working title: **" Thank Goodness for Reality "**!!!! You'll be surprised of the relationships in that one.  
  
Oooh, and check out my sketch of Aeris that I just did, though RuRu's in the background: **http://w2.oekakies.com/p/hineko/p.cgi** =^-^=  



	5. Undying Passion

**Reno:** *grin* Great, I'm back in the story!  
**SD-ME:** *smile* Of course, Reno-daaaaaarling!  
**SD-Reno:** Uuh, that's my cue for the disclaimers, right?  
**ME:** Yep.  
**Reno:** _Final Fantasy VII_ belongs to Squaresoft, but K-chan's very greed so she owns this story. *smirk*  
**SD-ME:** [glaring at Reno] ..............................................................................................................................  
**SD-Reno:** [grins wider] She just loves those dots.  
**SD-ME:** [still glaring at Reno] ..............................................................................................................................  
**Reno:** This chapter has the result of the dinner date, and the confrontation with Hojo...  
**ME:** *frown* Hojo's such a jerk!  
**Reno:** You should've let me shoot him when I had the chance!!  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
"It's so beautiful!" she sighed, staring dreamily at the night skies. The cool weather was perfect for star gazing without a cloud in sight, only the full moon radiating above them provided the light. She leaned against the balcony rail, perching her chin on the back of her hand. "I always knew the Planet had such lovely places, but never did I imagine they would be so breathtaking."  
  
She straightened up as the white trenchcoat fell on her bare shoulders. She looked up at him, gazing at his handsome face that was watching the calm sea. "Is that why you didn't stay in Midgar?" she asked.  
  
"That building," he said coldly, "just had too many bad memories." He couldn't remember a single good thing his father ever said or did for him, not even his own birth was considered a blessing. Every time he thought about Midgar, his father and the Shinra building would be the first thing in his mind because he was heir to such power. And sometimes he'd hate his father for it, but now, everything was his. His father was dead, so that nightmare had ended.  
  
She touch his hand, and he turned to her as she took it into her own hands. He smiled as she brought it up to her face and held it against her smooth skin. "I know you hated your father," she said quietly, "but he's gone now. Everything's over, so you should leave it all behind." She looked into his deep, blue eyes. "You have much ahead you and should think about new possiblities."  
  
"I will," he said softly, caressing her face, "as long as you're with me."  
  
"RuRu..."  
  
His thumb brushed over her lips lovingly, as if he wanted to taste them. He loved her so much, and ever since she reappeared in his life, his love for her burned ever brighter. Although she had grown into a beautiful, young woman, she was still the same little girl he adored and cherished. She would forever be his beloved Aeris.  
  
He leaned down close to her face, staring into her sparkling, green eyes that were half closed. Their lips touched with warmth and tenderness, like the bond they shared since childhood. A kiss so forbidden, so sacred because it was their first and to be the one that would seal their destiny forever.  
  
  
**Rhapsody of Tears**  
  
written by K-chan   
  
**Chapter Four: Undying Passion**  
  
  
"Man, this f**kin' sucks!" the red head yelled, flicking away his remaining cigarette. He brushed his hand through his hair, frustrated at the fact he was stuck at the docking point with is partner when he would rather be off at the bar, drinking till he passed out on the floor.  
  
Reno looked out the window and saw nothing out there but a few people cleaning the landing pad. He turned away and began to pace again, trying to think about something else instead of blasting a hole in Hojo's head when the man arrived.  
  
Rude sat in the corner with arms folded across his chest. Behind the dark sunglasses, he watched Reno walk back and forth since he had nothing better to do, but he wasn't like the red-haired man, mouthing off foully about everything. "So we DON'T get some chicks or drinks tonight, but why the hell do we hafta wait for that geezer?!" he continued to complain, "Why couldn't WE go and investigate Sephiroth? HUH? I bet Tseng and what's-her-name is having all the fun and action!"  
  
He suddenly stopped in his tracks and looked at Rude, "Hey, do ya still have that deck of cards?" The tall man was surprised by the sudden question, but he checked his coat pocket and found the stack. He gave it to Reno, who immediately shuffled it like the professional gambler he was. "Might as well DO something," he said, dealing his friend a hand of a game of poker, "But the president's gonna owe us."  
  
Rude shrugged, taking out some gils, and placed it on the table for a little game. He knew he'd lose the money, but just to amuse his friend and get him to shut up, it didn't matter and besides, it was just pocket change. After placing their bets, a worker ran into the office and informed them of communications with Hojo. The scientist would be landing soon, and the area had been cleared for the chopper.  
  
Reno shooed the employee from the room so they could finish that one game, which of course he himself won. He took Rude's money happily, planning to spend it at the bar after their assignment. Rude noted his partner's elated manner, whistling a happy tune with both hands in his pockets, as they walked out to greet (or bid farewell) to Hojo.  
  
They exited the building and stood to the side as the helicopter came into view and slowly descended to the ground. The area was flooded in lights to compensate for the nighttime, and Hojo was seen sitting in the front with an eager expression plastered all over his face. The vehicle finally landed, and the two TURKs continued to wait at the distance. It took a few minutes for things to settle down, and Hojo stepped down from the chopper.  
  
Hojo had seen the TURKs from above, but the young president was no where in sight. He didn't care at all because his purpose was in taking the Ancient girl back to his laboratory in Midgar. He walked up to the men waiting and adjusted his glasses. "I am assuming the two of you are to escort me to the president," he said.  
  
"Just the opposite," Reno told him. "I've got news for you, Hojo. The president doesn't want to see you at all here. So, climb back onto your little chopper and go back to Midgar, where you can experiment on your labrats."  
  
The scientist didn't particularly enjoy that little message, but it wasn't going to stop his lifetime dream. He ignored them and walked pass them, only to get Reno infuriated. Rude stopped the old man with an outstretched arm, blocking his pathway. "It's an order from the president," he informed firmly.  
  
"It's bad enough you show your face here," Reno began, "Do you really want to make it worse? By disobeying orders? And for what? The girl? Is it worth it, Hojo?"  
  
He chuckled, pushing up his glasses with a finger, "'Is it worth it?' he asks. Kuku, what do any of you know about science?! I've spent most of my life for this moment, and do you think I'll let someone like the president to stop me? Kuku, such an arrogant boy he is. Much like his father."  
  
Reno frowned, not liking the insults thrown against his superior and friend, and aimed a gun Hojo's head. "Reno," Rude called, surprised at his partner's action. Although Tseng had told them to send Hojo back by any means, but he knew that they couldn't hurt him because Hojo was still useful to Rufus.  
  
Hojo smirked, turning around to the red head. He was calm and didn't find it strange for a TURK or anyone to want to kill him. He didn't care for anyone or anything except his projects, so he had many enemies, even within the Shinra building. He knew all the TURKs despised, but they had orders in the past to catch the Ancient only because the former president had commanded them too. But now with Rufus as the new president and the only person the TURKs will ever answer to, things were going to be a little difficult.  
  
"What are you planning to do, Reno?" he asked, already knowing the answer. "Kill me? But do you really want to do that? Without me, how will the president, you and the others handle Sephiroth? I'm the only one who knows his strengths and weaknesses." Reno still didn't falter from his position, wanting to rip the man to pieces, but what he had said was true.  
  
Hojo dropped his light mood and looked straight at Reno with face completely dark, showing that he was beyond talking serious. "Take me to the president," he ordered.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
Rufus rested his head back against the seat and sighed happily with the young woman in his arms. The night was wonderful, so magically he thought it would never end, but all good things had to come to an end, and he knew she was getting weary. He held her close to him as he listened quietly to her soft breathing. He straightened and gazed down at her, brushing the loose strands of her brown locks from her face. He lightly touched her lips, recalling the kiss they had shared many minutes ago.  
  
"Aeris," he whispered. She squirmed a bit, as if she was answering to his call, but still remained in her sleep, snuggling against his warm body. He smiled and adjusted his coat around her to keep her warm.  
  
His heart felt so light, and his mind had no worries. He thought of nothing but her, and just thinking of her always brought serenity to him. It was more than companionship that they sough from another, even to overlook the many differences about them--from their extreme backgrounds and status to being on the opposites in the future of the Planet. Of course the fact that they were enemies lingered in the back of his mind, but he just wouldn't let it ruin the moment between them. It just wasn't worth it when he could be and feel like the old days once again.  
  
But just how long would it last?  
  
Like that romantic night, it would have to end.  
  
The car was coming to a stop in front his house, and he winced inwardly at having the night officially end when they stepped out of the car. It was inevitable, but as long as Aeris was by his side, then everything would be all right. He shook the sleeping girl gently by her shoulder, "Aeris? We're home."  
  
"Unn," she moaned and just remained where she was. He chuckled at the sight, and the car door opened. The driver asked if he needed help in getting her inside, but he declined the offer. Rufus made sure his coat was securely around and picked her as gently as possible and carried her inside the house. Before he had reached the steps, the butler had the door open, waiting for the pair to enter.  
  
Rufus nodded to him, thanking him silently, but he didn't smile. He had always been a cold, serious person around others, and this time was no different in his home, but those working in his household had understood their master very well and never questioned his orders nor actions. But when he had stepped inside the warm house, he had this nagging feeling that something was wrong. He wasn't sure what it was, but he headed straight for the stairs, wanting to tuck Aeris into bed.  
  
Recalling how much the young woman had eaten, he was surprised she weighed as much as she did, not an pound was giving him trouble. He chuckled at the memory as he pushed his back against her bedroom door, opening it wide so they could enter. He turned the light switch on dimmly to give enough lighting to find his way to the bed. When he was at the bedside, he laid her down, but her hands were tightly gripping onto his shirt. He touched her hands, having no choice but to ease it off.  
  
Drifting between consciousness, she felt the change of surrounding and stirred a bit. Her sleepy eyes opened halfway, and she could make out his shoulder against the faint light. "RuRu?" she whispered, feeling comfortable on the mattress, "Whe-where are we?"  
  
He bent down to her side and hushed her with a finger. "We're home," he answered, brushing his hand against her face. He took her high heels off and placed them on the ground at the end of her bed. He then took his coat from her and placed it aside as he pulled the thick covers over her body. He stood up and gazed down at her, hearing her exhale contently.  
  
His eyes then caught a figure at the doorway, and he immediately recognized it as Rude. Then he understood what the disturbing feeling he had was, but he looked at Aeris again, watching her snuggle beneath the covers. He leaned down and kissed her lightly on the cheek. "Sweet dreams, Aeris."  
  
"Good night, RuRu..."  
  
He straightened up and walked towards the door. He turned off the bedroom lights and closed the door. From the tense posture in Rude's manner, he knew it wasn't good. "Hojo is in the study," he said apologetically.  
  
Rufus just nodded and went downstairs with the TURK behind his steps. When he was in front of the study, he paused a bit, reminding himself to stay calm. He made his entrance, shoving the doors aside, and didn't bother to make eye contact with Hojo as he head straight for his desk in cool, graceful strides to let his unwanted guest that his insistent presence wasn't bothering him at all.  
  
Rude kindly shut the door after he entered last. He then joined Reno off to one side and watched the scene quietly unfold. Reno leaned towards him and said in a low voice, "The geezer's gonna get his ass kicked." Rude wasn't too sure about that, since the scientist had almost held equal power within Shinra Company when the previous president was alive, so he had some sort of influence over them.  
  
Hojo had been seated the whole time on the lounge, sipping tea, as he eyed the blonde walking to his desk. The president sat in his chair and leaned back, finally acknowledging the man, "Hojo." He spun his chair around to face the window instead of the others. "I thought sending the TURKs would get the message through to you," he said in an laid back tone, closing his eyes in thought, "but since you are here, your life doesn't mean anything to you, does it?"  
  
Hojo remained where he was and responded in kind, "My intentions were clear, and I expect that you would kindly cooperate."  
  
Rufus gritted his teeth at having such an insubordinated reply. He whirled the chair around to stare at Hojo right in they eyes and calmed stood up. Reno and Rude could see the strained manner in him as he slowly walked to the front of his desk. They didn't like the blazing anger in his cold, blue eyes.  
  
"For the future of Shinra Company," the man continued, "it is best if you give me the girl. She is of no use to you here." Hojo saw the young man's eyes boring at him, hoping to vaporize him that instant. He just wanted to get the Ancient and begone. He didn't care for the president's reasons with the girl. "But we could compromise. I just need to run a few tests on her, and you can have her back... for you own needs. There is no loss on your part, Rufus."  
  
Hojo purposely said his name to remind him of who was older and had been in Shinra Company longer. He had worked side by side with the former president in researching about the Cetra and the Promised Land, which was only a part of his true goal.  
  
The young man turned away slightly, looking else where, but in control of his furious emotions. No one before had dared called him by his first name ever since he became vice president of the company, but he knew Hojo was just spiting him to find his limits. "You and father have poured all your energy into that 'Promised Land' search, but I intend to do nothing of the sort. Why find this mythical place, when there's a whole planet to dominate?" He walked over to Hojo, standing on the other side of the coffee table, and leaned over it towards the older man, giving him a warning, "My father had allowed you to get away with everything when it involved the Promised Land, but I am NOT him."  
  
He narrowed his fiery, blue eyes at him, "And you will not take her anywhere without MY permission." He stood up again, looking down at him like the measly employee that he was. "This visit is OVER. Reno, Rude, take Doctor Hojo back to Midgar."  
  
Before either the TURKs could reply, Hojo stood up and smiled. It was a smile Rufus did NOT like. "Very well, sir. I respect your decision, but at least allow me to stay for the parade in your honor of new president of Shinra Company. It is the least I can do as an employee of yours." His tone was calm and had a light upbeat to it as if the whole conversation never turned sour, but Rufus knew Hojo was a two-faced person. And he just couldn't outright deny the man of attendance when he was one of the top executives of the company. The others were invited to attend, but they were preoccuppied with their businesses.  
  
As much as he hated to punch him in the face, Rufus had to keep his cool and not disrupt whatever was left of their business relationship because he still had use for Hojo. "Fine. Reno, Rude, escort Doctor Hojo to the hotel. Make sure he has a comfortable stay," he said, hinting their new assignment to keep their watch on the scientist because he knew Hojo wasn't about to give up so easily when it involved one of his projects, and this was a lifetime project of his.  
  
  
**TO BE CONTINUED...**  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
Aaawe, I finally got them to kiss!!!!! Hehee. This chapter is dedicated to Lila 'cause she wanted to see Reno back in here! YAAY! And thank you, Mint-san, for the summary on Hojo! I'll reply to your email as soon as I get my lazy self to DO it.  
  
I know Reno uses the nightstick or whatever... He's a TURK so he has a gun too!! I like guns. *sweatdrop* I'm like really happie with the convo between RuRu and Hojo. Did I do well with keeping their personality?? I made Hojo into a total jerk, ne? Hee. I swear the dude has as much problems as his son... *bigger sweatdrop*  
  
Ya know what though? I'm glad I'm focusing more on the Shinra people and TURKs in this story. I mean, there's enough stories out there about AVALANCHE, ne? So there, and I'm really enjoying writing about them, even if what I know about them is like through other fanficcies and some _FFVII_ sites. There's still not enough information on them, so you gotta wing it, ne? I know for all you action lovers it's coming out SLOW, but I think things are gonna happen either in the next one or the one after, just as I figure out what I WANT to happen... [rubs the back of her head, chuckling nervously] Haha... =^o^=  



	6. Reflections of the Heart

**Aeris:** Hi. Thank you for enjoying the story so far. K-chan is having a great time with it.  
**Rufus:** [looks elsewhere, blushing] *cough* Yeah, well... I'm not complaining... yet.  
**Aeris:** *giggle* Oh RuRu. Anyway, we're here to tell you about a really, really important information that pertains to the story...  
**SD-Rufus:** [glares at the the readers] And no, she isn't talking about the disclaimers.  
**SD-ME:** [pops in] Geeze, you two are taking TOO long with this. For a minute there, I thought you were making out or something. [ignores their blushing faces and SD-Rufus' glare] **Anyway, the storyline of the game had changed ever since Rufus kidnapped Aeris, and now I'm THROWING the whole original thing out the window and writing MY OWN version of this FFVII storyline...**_  
_**SD-Rufus:** *smirk* Because that will excuse her of writing any inaccurate parts of the game.  
** SD-Aeris:** *giggle* How sneaky.  
**SD-ME:** Oh be quiet, you two! Don't make me write a lemon scene!!!!  
**SD-Aeris:** *gasp* You wouldn't dare!  
**SD-Rufus:** *grin* Don't worry, Aeris, she doesn't have the talent (or nerves) to write that. [when Aeris isn't looking, he leans towards a pouty SD-K-chan and whispers] So, are you really gonna do it?? I'll even pay you...  
**SD-ME:** *sweatdrop* .............................. Squaresoft owns everything _Final Fantsy VII_... 'cept my AeRuf obsession.  
**SD-Rufus:** [glares at her] That wasn't the answer I wanted to hear.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
_'Child...'_  
  
"Who's there?!" she asked, glancing around her dark environment. She couldn't make out anything except herself. She could hear the voice surrounding her, coming from all directions, and it just wasn't the voice of one--many together like the spirits of the Planet were calling to her. In a sense, it was the Planet speaking to her, like the so many times before, because it wasn't a single entity that made up the Planet she lived on, but different lives that were still living or have passed on.  
  
_'Last child of the Cetras...'_  
  
Aeris took one step forward, opening her heart to reach out to the voices, wanting to listen to their wisdom. "Why? Why is it foolish?" she inquired, recalling what the Planet had remarked on her optimistic thoughts of being with Rufus.  
  
"Aeris!" the familiar voice called her. She turned around and saw Rufus smiling to her. Forgetting about her conversation with the Planet, she ran towards him happily, but every step she took to him, he seemed farther and farther away. Frustrated, she ran faster, but the distance between them was even greater. Eventually tiring out, she fell to the ground, breathing heavily.  
  
"Aeris, I'm waiting..." he said, gazing at her softly. She pulled herself together and would continue forever to reach him if she had to because he was waiting for her. She stood up with legs still wavering from weariness, but before she took off, she saw a shadow behind him--a tall shadow with long hair dancing wildly in the darkness.  
  
She wanted to scream to him of the urgency, but no sound left her mouth. The figure came forward, and she saw a smirk graced the stranger's lips. Her feet propelled her towards Rufus, but she never made it to him when the long blade pierced his chest, through his heart. The stranger slowly pulled the sword from the body and disappeared into the darkness, laughing madly.  
  
Appalled, she watched the life drain from Rufus's face, and his body collapsed to the ground. The fresh blood pooled around his corpse, and in horror, Aeris screamed.  
  
  
**Rhapsody of Tears**  
  
written by K-chan   
  
**Chapter Five: Reflections of the Heart**  
  
  
At the sound of her voice screeching from her bedroom, he made no hesitation in throwing down his shirt and ran across the hallway, half-naked. [SD-K-chan's drooling: Just... had to... write that...] He nearly busted the door down and immediately turned the lights on. He saw her sitting upright in bed, still screaming with wide eyes staring straight ahead, and hurried to her side. "Aeris, it's all right!" he said, pulling her to him, "I'm here now."  
  
"Sir, what's wrong?!" came the voice at the doorway. The butler and maids were piled at the room entrance in their robes, looking troubled. Rufus just gestured with his hand for them to leave, and they understood. The man closed the door for their privacy as Rufus turned his attention back on to the frightened girl.  
  
Hearing his voice, she snapped out of it, "RuRu?!!" Her eyes filled with tears as she pulled out of his arms to look into his lively face. She saw his worried, blue eyes staring at her and threw her arms around his neck, "You're alive! I was so scared! You were waiting for me, but he had a sword... I couldn't stop him... and he... you fell... blood was everywhere..."  
  
Rufus felt her body tremble against his and knew how real the nightmare must have been for her. It pained him to see her like this, so helpless, but he was there for her now. He gently hushed her, holding one arm around her waist and the other pulled her head back so he could wipe the tears from her lovely face. "Aeris, listen to me," he began, "it was only a nightmare, all right? Nothing will happen because I won't let it. Remember our promise?"  
  
She nodded, calming down her sobs, and their foreheads touched. "Nothing will ever separate us again," he whispered and kissed her tenderly on the lips. She returned his kiss kindly and eagerly. He cupped her face with both hands as he felt her own roaming across his bare chest. He smiled inwardly at enjoying her touch and gently pushed her back onto the bed. His hands found their way down to her shoulders and inconspicuously slipped her dress straps off.  
  
He then realized what he was doing and pulled back from their intense kisses and looked seriously down at her. "Aeris," his voice called with a hint of sadness, "I don't want to do anything to hurt you..."  
  
She nodded slightly with her arms still around his neck. "I know," she said softly, "but can you stay with me?" He smiled and leaned down to kiss her forehead. She knew that was a 'yes' as she watched him walk to the light switch and turned it off. She scooted over in her bed to make space for him to climb in. He settled in next to her comfortably, both embraced in each other's warmth.  
  
She laid her head against his chest, somewhat shyly, as he pulled the covers over them. She closed her eyes, listening to his steady heartbeat--the same wonderful melody she found her own heart playing, like a duet in the night. Her arm stretched across his chest, hugging him like pillow, but pillows didn't feel so safe and warm with his hand holding hers. He kissed the top of her head and shut his eyes to revel in the pleasant moment. His other arm was around her, keeping her close, and slowly brushing against her arm.  
  
"Ne, RuRu..."  
  
"Hmm? What is it?"  
  
"My friends... What will you do to them when they come?"  
  
He opened his eyes and stared into the darkness, contemplating his thoughts into words. He wouldn't let them take her away from him, but in the end, it was her decision whether she wanted to stay or leave. And it was because of that, he was afraid to ever bring it up. "They will be unharmed if they stay out of my way," he said sternly, not realizing his tone had hurt her even though she knew he didn't mean to hurt her in any way.  
  
She wanted to ask him what his plans were but decided not to on the fact of his reply to her question. She shouldn't pry into his business, but for the future of the Planet, she would have to talk to him about it. She heard him sigh as if he knew she would've asked him sooner or later. "We'll talk about it tomorrow, all right?"  
  
"Unn," she answered. "Good night, RuRu."  
  
"Good night, Aeris." They snuggled deep into the covers, locked in each other's warm embrace.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
From the window of the third floor of the hotel, he stood with arms folded across his chest, watching the reflection of the moon drift in the waters. It was the only thing he could see in the late night that he found fascinating, not because it was pure and peaceful but because the sense of emptiness brought him power--power to control the cycle of life and death. He saw the radiant Moon in all its dark glory, the goddess of Death. And with his hands of science, he would defy death and bring everlasting life to the future--his ultimate goal.  
  
His dark eyes narrowed, appearing like he was staring at something beyond the seas, but it was only the conversation with the young president that annoyed him. It made him wonder what relation he had with the Ancient. How could he have known her? In a way, it was possible since Hojo never paid attention to the Shinras nor anyone else for the matter. And it seemed Rufus had some sort of attachment to the girl--a weakness that he could use against him if need be.  
  
He pushed up his glasses as he turned away from the scenic view, smiling deviously. He would get his way and have the Ancient, and the president wouldn't be able to do anything about it. He chuckled lowly into the night.  
  
The cackling of a madman disrupted the tranquil setting of Junon and boredom of a certain red-headed TURK. Sometimes Reno wished he wasn't a TURK, but then again, it had its advantages like being feared and the good pay. He had crushed on a couch in the lobby of the hotel while Rude was sitting in a chair. It looked like an uncomfortable place to stay the night, but the bald TURK didn't seem to mind as he sat still with his arms folded across his chest.  
  
Reno had thought about hitting the hotel bar, but at that time of night, only washed up drunks would be there, slobbering away in misery. Sure, he would love to get drunk but in the company of fine women was what he really wanted. Even the new blonde TURK would do, but she seemed to have eyes for their leader already. He chuckled to himself, and his mind wandered over to the next female that day: Aeris.  
  
Now, she was a real looker but definitely off limits from the way Rufus was staring at her. They had something going on between them, but as much as he wanted to pry, he knew if he wanted to keep his job, he would have to stay out of their business. He smiled, thinking it would be fun to annoy those two though--more exciting than Tseng and Elena anyways.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
The next morning, Rufus and Aeris were on the back patio enjoying their breakfast beneath the morning sun. He sipped his coffee, watching her, as she closed her eyes and inhaled the ocean air happily. The beautiful image of her serenity brought a smile to his face, and she looked at that moment like an angel. When he noticed a fork between her delicate fingers, he chuckled. She heard him and opened her eyes to see his smile directed at her. She knew he was laughing at her, not sure why but it probably had to do with her new experience outside of Midgar.  
  
She pouted, digging her fork into the eggs, "What's so funny?"  
  
"You're cute when you pout." He smiled as she giggled and stuck her tongue out at him. "What do you want to do today?" he asked. He had the next days free until the parade in Junon, so he wanted to spend them with her, also like making up for lost time.  
  
"Well..." she began, tearing off a piece of her toast. She was staring at the food in her grasp, having to think of what she wanted to do next with him. Ever since he took her away from her new friends, it had been like a fairy tale--when the prince sweeps the maiden off her feet and ride away into the sunset--but she had to face reality. Her friends were coming to rescue her from a childhood friend, who she had dreamed of being reunited with, and the threat of the Planet that continued to plague her mind. It was because she was half a Cetra that the burden was on her shoulders.  
  
He noticed her saddened expression and immediately reached his hand out to her, placing his over hers. "Aeris," he whispered.  
  
She looked up at him with apologetic eyes, "I'm sorry, RuRu... I'm sorry I never told you about me... about my heritage as an Ancient." She was on the verge of tears, feeling horrible having kept that secret from him ever since they met. She had been afraid that he would never accept her and her ablities to commune with the Planet, and like other children, would ridicule her for her strangeness.  
  
Although they met under odd circumstances, she always held it as a blessing in her heart. Being quite small for her age, she still managed to drag the young boy into the abandoned church, where she usually went to play by herself. She tried to wake him up several times, but he only groaned in response. His head was securely in her lap as his comfortable headrest as she waited patiently for his wake. She carefully observed his handsome features, admiring his fair hair. He seemed to delicate in the cold weather, and when he started to cough, she pulled his coat tighter to him.  
  
He finally regained consciousness, slowly opening his eyes, only to meet the deep green orbs that he last saw before he fainted. She blinked at him and smiled. "Are you okay now?" she asked, concerned, "You scared when you just fell right there. I was glad you weren't hurt or anything, but you seemed tired."  
  
He sat up, feeling his head with his hand. It hurt a little bit, but he felt fine with everything else. He looked around at his surroundings, seeing the interior of a rundown church and turned to her in mild interest, "Did you carry me here by yourself?"  
  
She nodded, "I had some trouble, but it wasn't too far from where you fell." They were silent again, staring at each other. He wasn't sure of what to say since he was never around other children, and she had a similiar feeling, though she didn't want him to start making fun of her. He finally stood up, looking elsewhere and breaking the awkward stillness. She also stood up, waiting for him to speak or just depart like strangers do on the streets of Midgar.  
  
He noticed from the corner of his eye the girl tugging at the cloak around her. She appeared to be only a few years younger than him, but what caught his attention the most were her mysterious, emerald eyes. When she stared at him, they seemed to be peering into your soul, but not to judge, only to comfort.  
  
She sneezed and pulled her cloak tighter around her body. She was rubbing her nose when she suddenly felt more weight upon her shoulders. She found a big, white coat draped on her shoulders and looked up the boy, meeting his beautiful, cold, blue eyes. She smiled at his kind gesture, and he looked away from her, hiding his faint blush. He had no idea why the girl was making him feel so strange, so human. But why not? He was human after all, and funny, how the feeling was nice.  
  
"My name's Aeris," she said, causing him to turn to her again, "What's yours?"  
  
"Rufus," he answered quietly.  
  
She covered her mouth and giggled, "RuRu..." He raised an eyebrow, staring at her, and couldn't help but join her innocent laughter.  
  
"Aeris, you had every right not to tell me," the present Rufus said, giving her hand a gentle squeeze to reassure her that he didn't hold any anger towards her. "And I was never honest with you either, being a Shinra and all." He pulled his hand away from hers and clasped them together. He looked at the blue skies and said quietly, "I never had friends back then. They were too afraid of my father to come near me. I didn't care because I had my mother, but when she died..." He paused and closed his eyes, trying to push the memories of her death away.  
  
His eyes flew open again when he felt supportive arms wrap around him from behind. "It's okay," she whispered, "I know how you feel, RuRu... I lost my real mother too." He nodded, and they stayed that way for a while, lingering in each other's understanding presence.  
  
"Woah! All lovey-dovey already?!" came Reno's yawning voice. Aeris gasped and withdrew from Rufus in embarrassment at having been caught at an intimate, private moment. She moved back to her seat shyly as Rufus eyed the TURK grabbing an empty chair in between them. Reno grinned and rubbed his hands together with anticipation at the delicious meal before him. He grabbed a toast with one hand and a fork with another, getting the uneaten sausages.  
  
Aeris giggled, watching the red head pig out, while Rufus shook his head in disgust at his table manners. "Slow down, Reno," she warned, "Or you might choke." Just as she said that, his eyes bulged out, and he started hitting his chest a few times. Aeris immediately gave him her orange juice, and he quickly gulped it all down. Even after that, he finished her plate and Rufus's with equal speed he began with.  
  
"That was good!" he exclaimed. "I'll drop by more often. What's on the menu for dinner?"  
  
"Perhaps 'roasted TURK'," Rufus smirked. Aeris doubled over in laughter, clutching her stomache.  
  
"Then... I think I'll pass," the red head chuckled nervously. "Oh yeah, I dropped by for my report. Hojo..." He stopped when he noticed the severe look in Rufus's eyes and he glanced over to Aeris, who was staring at him in shock. "Uuh, I don't think SHE was supposed to know, huh?"  
  
Aeris looked down at the table in worriment. "He's after me," she said quietly, "because I'm an Ancient." She shuddered at having to go back to the cold laboratory under the watchful eye of the heartless madman and shook her head furiously, "I don't want to go back there!"  
  
"Ancient or not," Rufus said gently, and she looked up at him, "I won't let him take you away, so there's no need to worry about him." She was very happy to hear those words, even though she knew he wouldn't let anything happen to her because he was Rufus--her dear Rufus. She smiled and nodded. He turned to Reno, who was grinning the whole time, "Now wipe that smile off your face."  
  
"Yes, Mister President!" he chuckled, still grinning. Rufus groaned, slapping a hand to his forehead, while Aeris giggled.  
  
  
**TO BE CONTINUED...**  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
[on the floor, laughing] AHAHAHAA... sorrie, guys... I just had too much writing that opening note up there. Seriously though, I don't write lemons... but it would be nice if someone could write that for me with those two... But really, could you imagine RuRu getting all perverted on Aeris?? I think that would be SO funnie!  
  
*sigh* Okay, no action YET. I'm just getting to mushy again, huh? I guess that's a good thing, but I'm hoping to get that action I promised in the NEXT chapter!!! Really!!! Hojo's planning something!!!!! Can't you feel it? Well he's a bastard anyway, so he would do something sneaky to get his way. Heh heh, it looks like I kinda forgot about Cloud-tachi, huh? They're not important in this story though... Gomen.  
  
Anyway, classes have already started, so it might take some time for me to get new chapters out. (Someone point me to some SCRYED ficcies--that aren't in Japanese!!!! Mimori-chan with either Ryuhou-sama or Kazuma-sama!!!) =^o^=  



	7. Love and Hate

**ME:** *wave, wave* Hiiiiiiiiii, everyone! Guess what time it is?!!  
**SD-Reno:** [pops in, grinning] Time for disclaimers!!  
**SD-ME:** NO, baka!! [shoves him to SD-SailorLeo and SD-Lila, who happily drag off to their domain] Umm, okay... where was I?  
**SD-Rufus:** [comes out from no where, looking through some papers] I believe you were planning to write an AeRuf lemon...  
**SD-Tifa:** [leaps out and punts SD-Rufus into SD-Casey's awaiting arms] IYAA!! When am I gonna appear with Cloud?!!! HMM??!  
**SD-Yuffie:** [pops up from behind an angry SD-Tifa] YEAH!!! I wanna be in the story with Vin-chan! [holding a red string she has that's tied to SD-Vincent, but SD-SailorLeo comes back with a pair of scissors and inconspicuously frees Vincent and leaves with him]  
**SD-ME:** *panick, panick* Uuh...  
**Cloud:** [walks onto the scene, holding an empty coffee mug] Umm, excuse me, but someone hid the coffee again.  
**SD-ME:** [raises her hand] That would be me! [walking towards Cloud, but gets yanked back by SD-Tifa and SD-Yuffie]  
**SD-Tifa & SD-Yuffie:** [yelling at her] You're not getting away so easily!  
**SD-Cloud:** *sweatdrop* Nevermind. [walks off arm in arm with Mint, who promised to make him more coffee]  
  
[Cid and Barret are standing off to the side, smoking and drinking tea, and trying to ignore Tifa and Yuffie chasing SD-K-chan down.]  
  
**Cid:** Damn these kids.  
**Barret:** Those fools! We ain't gonna appear again if she doesn't get to writin' that part!  
**Red XIII:** Then someone should stop them from harrassing her.  
  
[The three glance at one another and then shrug, returning to whatever they were doing before: hanging out at the tea shoppe. The scene freezes, and Aeris sighs, pushing the frozen frame from view.]  
  
**Aeris:** And now the story...  
**SD-ME:** [runs by, screaming at the top of her lungs] _Final Fantasy VII_ belongs to Squaresoft!!!!! WAAAAAAAAAAAAH!! [gets chased off again]  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
He stood at the bay window of the hotel lobby, watching the glimmering lights of the city in silence. He didn't want to be there, but he would eventually have to see the man again--might as well get it over with. In the window reflection, he saw Hojo walking towards him. "I apologize for keeping you waiting, sir," he said, locking eyes onto the blonde's reflection.  
  
Rufus didn't bother to turn around and carry on the discussion that way because there was no need to and they were not equals, to remind Hojo of that. "I heard you were seen around the docks lately."  
  
Hojo chuckled and sat down on the couch comfortably. "Is that it? You're here to ask me that?" he asked, having had some idea his little excursion would reach the young president's ears since most of everyone in Junon was under his employment and of course, he knew the TURKs were to keep an eye on him.  
  
The blonde remained silent, waiting for a reply. Reno had reported earlier that he and Rude had follow the scientist out to the harbor, and when the man boarded a ship for some reas, apparently to speak to the captain about something the TURKs couldn't hear but they were only able to get little, irrelevant information. And Hojo didn't have a problem revealing the conversation he had with the captain. "Yes, I was at the docks," he admitted, "Only in the name of science. Since I am here in Junon, it would be most beneficial to obtain some sea specimen for my experiments."  
  
"I see..." The answer matched up with what Reno received from interrogating the captain, but beneath it all, there was something not right. "But tell me, Doctor Hojo. Do you plan to continue the Promised Land project?"  
  
Hojo took off his glasses and cleaned them with a handkerchief from his coat pocket, letting the seconds tick by before answering, as if to test the young man's patience. However Rufus was able to endure it. He wouldn't be Rufus Shinra if he wasn't able to confront 'heaven and hell' thrown at him throughout his whole life.  
  
"I will see to it till the end," Hojo said, donning on his glasses, "But I understand your position is different than that of your father's." Rufus finally turned around and stared at the seated man, who wore a calm expression. "Which only means, I'll have to convince you by another way."  
  
Rufus didn't answer to that remark, only looked away. He started to walk towards the front of the hotel, where the exit was situated, but Hojo spoke up once again, stopping him in his tracks, "But one thing that is the same about you and your father..."  
  
He just stood there with both hands in his pockets, waiting for Hojo to finish so he could leave the miserable place.  
  
"It was... It IS your hunger for power and control," Hojo said in a light manner, rising to his feet, as Rufus continued to walk away, "It is in your Shinra blood." He also added, "I truly hope you live long to see that Shinra empire expand and prosper."  
  
Hojo smirked when the door slammed shut, and Rufus was no longer there. He turned towards the window, pushing up his glasses. The blonde may have appeared calm and in control, but after that last comment, he was certainly furious since Hojo had hinted a possible ending like his father. Perhaps better said as an implied threat to his life.  
  
  
**Rhapsody of Tears**  
  
written by K-chan   
  
**Chapter Six: Love and Hate**  
  
  
Cloud and the others were traveling on foot now, ever since their little skirmish with two of the TURKs. They had been going on for most of the morning, so they took a short break by a grove of trees. While the others rested, Cloud went a bit ahead up the hill to see how far they needed to go to reach Junon. When he was at the top, he raised a hand over his head to block the late morning sun from his eyes as he peered towards the tiny speck in the distant.  
  
They only had a little bit left to go, and they could save Aeris again. At the thought of seeing her again, it made him happy, and he smiled, sighing contently. When he heard footsteps coming from behind him, he dropped his smile and turned around to face Tifa, who seemed worried. She stepped up beside him, staring at Junon beyond the plains. "We'll be there soon, huh?" she sighed, as if she didn't want them to ever reach the port city. She would love to continue traveling with Cloud as they were, but coming so close to the city now, it only urked her about the relationship he and Aeris were having. It scared her that there could be more to their friendship.  
  
"Yeah," he said, following her gaze, and stared at the place with this faraway look. "Sometimes, when I think about it, I regret taking her along... with all the dangers that laid ahead." Tifa looked at him as he continued, still staring in the distance, "So I promised myself that after we rescue her, I would leave her somewhere safe until this is over..." Then he frowned, like something didn't feel right. "I keep telling myself that, but I don't know if I can do it. I don't know if I can leave her alone, where I can't see her smiles and hear her voice..."  
  
Tifa turned away from him, hiding her teary face from him, but she remained strong, holding an unwavered voice, "But isn't that for her to decide? If she wants to come, then she will."  
  
"Yeah, I guess it is..."  
  
"Umm, I'll go get the others. I'm sure they're ready to move on." She started to walk away, when Cloud called to her.  
  
"Tifa."  
  
"Yes, Cloud?" she said without turning around.  
  
"Thanks for listening to me."  
  
"Hey, that's what friends are for."  
  
He glanced back at her departing figure with a strained face and said quietly, "Yeah, friends..." Then his blue eyes turned back to the city, with his heart in complete confusion.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
Her eyes were moving about this place in awe as she stood in the middle of the shopping district of Junon. It reminded her a lot like Wall Street from Midgar, but it didn't compare to these extravagant stores lined up on both sides of the street. She squealed in delight when she spotted a flower shoppe and tugged on Rufus's coat sleeve, pointing to their first destination like a child wanting to go to the candy store. He chuckled at seeing her so happy and nodded, complying with what she wanted.  
  
Rufus held her hand as they darted across the semi-busy street, but they didn't get too far when a familiar voice called after them. They turned around and Aeris was taken back by who it was, "Reno?" Then she glance over at Rufus, who didn't look too happy when Reno reached them, breathing heavily.  
  
"Whew, what a run," the red head said, taking in a few more breaths before straightening up again, and noted the pair's hands were interlocked. "Finally caught up to ya."  
  
"What are you doing here, Reno?" the blonde asked with every hint of irritation. "You're suppose to be with Rude, keeping an eye on Hojo."  
  
"Yeah yeah, Rude's doing that, and it only takes ONE person. Besides, I can't miss out on taking Aeris about the town." He chuckled and put an arm around Aeris's shoulder, just to annoy Rufus, and it worked. "Ready for our date?" he teased.  
  
Aeris playfully pushed him away and stayed close to Rufus, sticking out her tongue at the TURK. "RuRu promised me shopping, so I can't go with you, Reno."  
  
Reno pretended to be heartbroken as he turned away with drooped shoulders, sighing, "Who am I to break up such a cute couple." Rufus and Aeris blinked and then looked at one another, blushing. The red head peeked over his shoulder and chuckled at their red faces. In a blink of an eye, he reappeared in between them with each arm around them. "All right then! I'll kick anyone's ass who interrupts THIS date!"  
  
"RENO!" they both groaned.  
  
"C'mon, it'll be fun!" he laughed, dragging the helpless couple off. "How 'bout lunch first though. I'm hungry from all that running."  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
Cloud stayed close to the walls surrounding Junon as he peeked around the corner to the entrance gates, where several soldiers were inspecting those who entered into the city. The security was tight because of the parade in Rufus's honor, and Rufus also knew that AVALANCHE would probably take such an opportunistic event to sneak into the city.  
  
He looked up at the high wall and figured that they wouldn't be able to climb up, so he returned to the others, who were resting nearby. "There are too many guards," he informed them. "We can't walk right in--we'll be captured on the spot."  
  
"Damn that Shinra," Barret cursed. "Should've shot him when he stepped off that damn chopper."  
  
Tifa wasn't paying attention to their conversation because her garnet eyes were fixed on several caravans heading towards their direction, to Junon. "Look, guys," she pointed. "We can get in that way!"  
  
It only took a few minutes to have the caravan leader let a group of travelers looking for a job join their band for a bit of extra work, and Cloud learned that they would entertain the new Shinra president later that evening. Barret and Red immediately jumped into the back of one of the wagons while Cloud and Tifa draped themselves in cloaks and walked along side the regular people.  
  
The trail of caravans eventually stopped at the gates, and as the leader spoke to the commander, the soldiers went to each section and searched them thoroughly. When they came to the wagon Barret and Red were on, they only found a large man covered with a blanket, coughing and hacking like a very ill patient. They immediately retreated, not liking the sound that came from him, and very afraid to catch whatever sickness he had.  
  
Other soldiers carefully went to each person, examining their faces to see if they matched any wanted criminals, especially the members of AVALANCHE. A young soldier was heading over to Cloud and Tifa, who pulled their hoods a little lower, but luckily a woman from the caravan they stood by called out to them, "Sweeties, could you two give me a hand with my children. I'm so tied up with this to look after them." They grateful complied, each taking a twin baby into their arms, which only caused the guard to get a quick glance at them. Thinking nothing out of the ordinary, he just walked by them and checked the rest of the band.  
  
When the inspection was completely, the group passed through the gates. They headed towards the eastern section of the city where most of the inns for travelers were located. Cloud was able to get one room separately from the others for his group, and they quickly met in there to plan out what to do next.  
  
"Now, we have to find out where they have Aeris at," Cloud said, thinking deeply on that, while the others weren't too sure either. He tried not to think of what Rufus last said when he held Aeris possesively in his arms. Those words burned into his head as he attempted to shake away the image of Rufus taking advantage of her. In frustration, he abruptly stood up from his chair, and everyone stared at him.  
  
"What's wrong with ya, Spikey?"  
  
"Rufus's place. She has to be there," he grumbled with his fists clenched tightly. Tifa just stared at him. With every little detail that related to Aeris, it only broke her heart into finer pieces, and she was afraid that there would be nothing left if it continued as it did. But how was she supposed to tell him of her feelings when it appeared he cared for another?  
  
Barret nodded, having recall the scene on the Shinra building that lead Cloud to that deduction. "Alright, but we don't know that for sure."  
  
"I know, that's why we should check it out. And we should also get a ship out of here. If we're going after Sephiroth, then we have to get to Nibelhiem." Everyone seemed to agree, but before Cloud decided how that should be executed, he looked over at Barret and Red. "Err, well you two would stand out, so stay here. Tifa and I will look around."  
  
"Fine," the large man grumbled, crossing his arms.  
  
"And we'll have to do this all before the parade starts."  
  
"Why, Cloud?" Tifa asked.  
  
"Because that's when we get Aeris out of there."  
  
She nodded, "It would be a good distraction."  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
The old man sat in his cabin, smoking on his pipe, when a knock on the door interrupted his habit. He grumbled something close to 'come in', and the door opened. The young shipmate entered and handed the captain an envelope. He stood aside as the man read it, holding his pipe in one hand. "Heh, he promised double the pay if this is successful. All right, there's nothing to lose. It's just a girl." He held the note to the end of the pipe and let the spark torch the paper to ashes.  
  
"Tell the others to get ready. We'll carry out Hojo's plan."  
  
"Yes, sir!"  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
Cloud and Tifa arrived at the harbor and looked around when they spotted several men leaving a ship. They walked up to them and asked to speak with the captain. The shipmate pointed towards the lower deck and left them. "They seem to be in a hurry," Tifa commented. Cloud just shrugged and went down the stairs to see the captain. He knocked on the ajar door and entered with Tifa behind him.  
  
The old man looked at them, "What do you want?"  
  
"Is your ship heading for the other continent?" the blonde inquired.  
  
"No," came the curt reply.  
  
"Well, is it going anywhere?" he asked again.  
  
"No."  
  
Cloud was taken back at another negative reply, thinking if the man wasn't going anywhere when he had a ship, why have it in the first place! Tifa took it quite the opposite, fuming at the captain, but she tried to remain civilize and not pound the old fool. "Well it doesn't quite look like that, captain," she said. The man just ignored her.  
  
"Your crew seemed to be heading into the city for some necessities for departure." He stopped puffing on his pipe and looked at her. "I'm right, aren't I?" she said smuggly.  
  
"Look," Cloud interjected, "As long as you're going somewhere, we just need to get to the other continent. We'll even pay you."  
  
The captain thought about it for a bit and finally gave in, "All right, but I'm leaving this evening. I've gotta take two more passengers to Kalm."  
  
"Kalm??" the pair questioned.  
  
He overlooked their outburst and said, fiddling with his pipe, "Just make sure you get here before sunset."  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
That afternoon, two cars were parked in front of the Shinra Mansion, where Rufus was standing outside the first one, speaking to Reno, "I don't want to see Hojo up there. Just make sure he stays out of my way, at least for the rest of today." The red head nodded and left to the second car. Rufus watched the TURK get into the car with Rude. He frowned, sensing something not very right, but he couldn't figure out what it was. He turned around, scrutinizing his surroundings as if he felt someone was watching him. Though he found nothing noticeable, the feeling still nagged him.  
  
"RuRu?" Aeris called, poking her head slightly out of the open cardoor, "Are you all right?" He looked at her and smiled, hoping to ease her worries.  
  
"I'm fine. We can go now," he said, climbing into the backseat, next to her.  
  
  
"They're leaving now," Tifa remarked as she and Cloud watched the two vehicles pull out of the long driveway. They were hiding among the tall bushes of the nearby residences. "He was looking our way... Do you think..." It was very difficult to see through the thick greens from the distance Rufus was standing, but they couldn't really be sure.  
  
Cloud shook his head, "I don't think so. If he saw us, he probably would've done something."  
  
"Well, seeing what a bastard he is, he would probably get the TURKs to pounce on us again," she snorted, crossing her arms over her chest. "So, where do we go from here?"  
  
"We go ask if Aeris is there."  
  
"What?! Just walk straight to the house and ASK?? Cloud, we're wanted here!"  
  
"Yeah, AVANLANCHE is wanted, but not everyone knows what we exactly look like." He sprinted across the streets, "C'mon, Tifa!" She groaned and followed him up to the front door. Cloud rang the doorbell, and they waited till a maid opened the door.  
  
The woman blinked at them and then said, "Hello. How can I help you?"  
  
Tifa just stood aside as her partner did the talking, "Hi, we have a delivery for Rufus Shinra." She gulped, wondering why in the world he would say what he did, and besides, Rufus had just left.  
  
"The master isn't in right now, but I can take it for him."  
  
"I wish I could do that, but he had requested that I give it to him face to face," Cloud insisted, and Tifa still didn't understand where this was going. The maid seemed flustered at the moment, and Cloud smiled politely, "It's okay, we'll just come back another time." She nodded, and Cloud prepared to leave, but he turned back around to her and asked, "Could we use your phone? I need to call the office and tell them."  
  
"Oh, of course," she said and took them inside, being oblivious to these strangers. When they walked down the hallway to the telephone, Cloud nudged Tifa on the side, hinting for her to do something. "Here it is," she gestured to the phone on the table.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
Cloud went to dial whatever number while Tifa turned to the maid, asking, "Can I please your bathroom?" The woman blinked again, wondering what problems these delivery people were having, needing to call someone and now the restroom. She nodded and took Tifa down another hallway and pointed to the door. "Thanks!" she chirped, walking in. The maid shook her head and left to see how the blonde was doing. When she disappeared around the corner, Tifa poked her head back out to make certain she was gone.  
  
She then left the bathroom and went in the opposite direction, searching through the rooms. She found a staircase and ascended to the second floor, continuing her search. She eventually found a room that appeared quite feminine from the rest. She entered and looked around, finding a familiar red jacket hanging on the armrest of a chair. She picked it up and examined it, knowing well that it belonged to their kidnapped friend, but she wasn't there.  
  
She held the jacket, wondering where Rufus could've kept Aeris and worse, what he could've done to her. She winced at the thought and felt a shame for being jealous when Aeris was in such a dangerous position. "What are you doing in here?!" came the maid's voice. Tifa turned around, hiding the jacket behind her. "You're not a delivery person, are you?! You better leave before I call the police!" she warned, leaving.  
  
Tifa ran after her to stop her, but luckily, she came out of the room to find Cloud had the unconscious made in his arms. He laid her gently onto the floor as Tifa walked up to him. She showed him Aeris's jacket, "She was here."  
  
Cloud took the jacket from her and stared at it, guiltily. Tifa looked elsewhere, having mistaken his expression for worriment, and said, "The car Rufus got into... There was someone else in the backseat..." Cloud looked at her as she finished her thought, "It could be Aeris." He nodded.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
The whole city of Junon was filled with crowds from its citizens to visitors across the Planet to watch the exciting parade in the streets. For the now the middle of the road was empty, but soon, a long line of beautiful sights and echoes of festive music would flood the streets. To one side was a two-story building with a large balcony protruding overhead. Below that was a platform with several seats reserved for high officials and important personnel.  
  
Reno and Rude were in the back, keeping a lookout for any trouble as well as making sure that Hojo was in his place down there, while above the glass doors slid open, and Rufus made his appearance with Aeris by his side. The crowd watched in awe and cheered as their city's leader stepped forward to make a speech. Aeris stood behind him as he took the spotlight.  
  
Rufus waited for the crowd to simmer down before speaking, "Today... will mark a new chapter in the history of the Planet. Midgar has been the center of business and opportunity for several decades, but now that city is the past, and Junon will be our future, taking center stage, and rise beyond what Midgar is!" The people cheered with much enthusiasm, having grown prosperous due to Rufus's leadership ever since he came to reign the city.  
  
A waiter held a tray with a goblet of wine to Rufus, and he took it, holding it into the air. He smiled, filled with high optimism for the future, his future... He looked back to Aeris, who was watching him with a bright face, and knew it was for THEIR future. She nodded to him, feeling so proud and happy at all his accomplishments through such a rough past. He returned the nod and gave her a loving smile that only she deserved. He turned around to the crowd once more, feeling confident with her by his side, and raised the wine goblet high into the air, "TO OUR FUTURE!"  
  
Fireworks flashed into the skies, and the streets boomed with music and screams of excitement. They could see the start of the parade from beyond the buildings as the giant balloons began to drift through the towers. "It's so beautiful!" Aeris squealed, sitting at the edge of her seat, and watched the floats make their way to them. Rufus chuckled, enjoying her voice telling him about this and that. She pointed to a group of children dancing in the streets and commented on how adorable they were. He smiled and brushed a loose strand of hair from her eyes and tucked it behind her ears.  
  
She stopped and stared at him, noticing how sweet and gentle his expression was. She let his hand touch her face, caressing it softly. His blue eyes were locked on hers, like a powerful spell woven since their first encounter. But even then, so young, they were drawn to each other as if Destiny had promised them reunion in this lifetime.  
  
"Sir," came the voice from behind, breaking the trance between the pair. Aeris looked away as Rufus turned to the man, who was wearing a casual suit. He didn't look familiar, like any of his men. "There's a phone call for you," he informed.  
  
Rufus looked away and sat back in his chair, waving him off, "Just take a message."  
  
"But it's very urgent, sir, from Midgar."  
  
He frowned, but Aeris touched him on the arm and said, "You should answer it, RuRu. Don't make me be the one to hold you back from your duties. He did say it was urgent."  
  
"Aeris," he whispered and placed his hand over hers. How he loved her for being so considerate, so selfless. He nodded, "But they'll hear an earfull from me if it was nothing but deciding the lunch menu." She giggled as she playfully push him away. With a big smile, he followed the man into the building, leaving Aeris to pour her attention on the parade. But she sighed, knowing that it was a nicer feeling with Rufus next to her. She touched her face, blushing deeply at how hot she felt when he brushed his fingers against her skin. She thought she would turn into a ripe tomato on the spot.  
  
Aeris was deep in her thoughts that she didn't realize anyone had plopped down in the empty seat next to her until he spoke up, "So, where's the President?" She jerked her eyes over to see Reno grinning at her. "What a shame, to leave a cutie like you all alone," he teased.  
  
"Don't you ever stop," she rolled her eyes.  
  
"Nope, not until I get what I want." He turned to the scene in the streets while she stared at him, speechless. She couldn't tell if he was joking or not and watched the parade in awkward silence. There was a float cover in bright flowers, and Reno chuckled inwardly, reminding him a lot of the flowers in the ruin church in Midgar--the ones he had 'accidently' stepped. He peered at her profile from the corner of his eyes, wondering if she remembered the incident. His gaze seemed to soften as he stared at her. She looked so pure and angelic, and Rufus was definitely lucky to be with someone like her.  
  
Reno shook his head of those thoughts, cursing himself for even thinking of her in any other way than a friend. Aeris looked at him, bewildered, but he just smiled. Then another man came in and went directly to Aeris, "Miss, there's someone downstairs to see you."  
  
"Who is it?" she asked.  
  
"He said his name was Cloud."  
  
Her eyes widened, and she immediately stood up, but before she took off, Reno had grabbed her hand. "You're not seriously leaving the President?" he questioned seriously, as if he had really meant himself.  
  
She looked trouble, caught between returning to her comrades or staying with her childhood friend, who could possibly be more than that now. "I... Of-of course not, but... but they have to know I'm okay."  
  
Reno stood up, still holding her hand, "Fine, then I'll go with you." It appeared she didn't have a choice in the matter since the past few days showed her how insistent the red head could be, so she nodded.  
  
The man, who had informed her, didn't look to happy with the additional person, "But he said he didn't want to see anyone with you."  
  
"Tough luck, pal," Reno said, adding lightly, "I'm her bodyguard now." Aeris just giggled, shaking her head. The man just gave in and took them downstairs to a private room. He looked back at Aeris then to Reno and carefully knocked on the door three times. Reno frowned at the cautious knocks and knew something was up. The man opened the door and let Aeris entered, followed by Reno. He suddenly pushed the TURK to the floor, but before Reno could retaliate, he fell foward unconscious.  
  
Aeris turned around, gasping in horror at her friend's body motionless on the floor. She was about to scream, but a hand clamped over her mouth from behind as she stared straight ahead as three men piled into the room, including the messenger. Her captor pressed her body against his and held out a sharp knife in clear view, breathing hotly in her ear, "If you want your friend to live, then do what you're told. Got that?" As much as she wanted to kick and fight her way from them, she couldn't allow Reno to get hurt. It was because of her that he was in his fallen position.  
  
One of the men tied her hands in the back and her legs and gagged her mouth. He then threw a sack over her head and tied it shut. "Let's go then," said another, throwing her over his shoulder, and the group left.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
Rufus cursed as he tried to kick the door down. After the messenger had took him into the room, he went to the phone to answer, not bothering with the man closing the door after his departure. No answer came from the other end, and he turned to the door that clicked from the outside, locking him in, and he knew that it was all a set up.  
  
When that didn't work, he remembered he had a gun on him and took it. He aimed it at the door knob and pulled the trigger until the lock was out of commission. He kicked it hard again, and the floor flew from its hinges to the opposite wall. The commotion brought the workers of the building into the area only to find a messy hallway and one pissed off blonde. They could sense the dark aura around him as they made a pathway for the armed man, whose impulse was to see if Aeris was all right.  
  
He didn't get far when his eyes caught Reno staggering out of another hallway. He ran over to the TURK and supported him, "Reno, are you okay? What happened?"  
  
"Uugh... Sorry, sir," he groaned, holding a hand at the back of his head, "They took her. I should've paid more attention."  
  
Rufus did his best to remain calm, but inside, he was boiling over. "Who were they?"  
  
Reno shook his head, standing steadily on his feet again, "I don't know."  
  
"Get me Hojo."  
  
As if the situation wasn't bad enough, Rude came looking for them and found them right there in the hall. The pair saw him coming towards them and thought of the worse. "I'm sorry, sir, but Hojo was gone. There was--" Rufus just held up his hand, preventing him from explaining any further because he knew what a sneaky man Hojo was.  
  
"That bastard must've planned this," Reno growled.  
  
Rufus stepped away from them, trying to think of where the scientist could take her to. The man couldn't risk in getting a helicopter because that are was under Shinra control, and he wouldn't be able to get on. He couldn't even get out of the city easily because the security was still high, and they had orders to not let anyone leave until the celebration was over nor anyone suspicious in. The only other alternative was by sea...  
  
"I want all the ships detained in the bay, and every single one of them searched!" he ordered.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
"Hold on, Tifa!" the blonde warned as the motorcycle careened down the street. She clung to him tightly, enjoying every moment of holding him, but they weren't on a joy ride. Her eyes were glued on the car ahead of them, speeding towards the docks. They were able to locate Rufus's whereabouts and just as they were about to enter the building, they saw a group of men leaving from the backways, carrying a large bag--large enough to fit a person in. Going with their instincts, they stole a motorcycle and chased after it.  
  
Tifa spoke into the PHS, "Barret, get your butt and Red down to the docks. Something's up." After an affirmative from the other end, she hooked it into the slot of her belt. They pursued the vehicle on the same major road that was adjacent to the shoreline that would take them to the ships they had visited earlier that day. The car swerved into the lot, so Cloud slowed the motorcycle down and parked far away.  
  
The pair closed in on the area by foot, sneaking up to some barrels and cargos which was an excellent hiding place. It turned out to be the same ship they had planned to board that evening. They watched the men get on the ship with the heavy sack and were impatient to see who they had kidnapped.  
  
The captain appeared and stood aside as they took the sack below deck. He then spoke to the man in charge of the kidnap, "Did it go smoothy?"  
  
He nodded, "A nosey red head, but we dealt with him. They'll be too late."  
  
The conversation didn't give way to anything, but the possible 'nosey red head' had to be Reno. It wasn't until a familiar face decided to show himself that they knew the person in the sack had to be Aeris. "Damn that Hojo," Cloud muttered, "He'd even betray his own side. But why would he need to kidnap Aeris from Rufus? Weren't they all after the Promised Land?"  
  
"Who knows," Tifa whispered, "But it looks like Rufus and Hojo are at odds with each other about something."  
  
"Concerning Aeris," he added. Tifa didn't say anything as they listened to the the men.  
  
"Let's be off now," Hojo ordered them.  
  
"Just an hour more. I still have passengers to take care of."  
  
Hojo growled impatiently, "I don't care! I'll triple the payment if you get this thing moving! I want to get to Midgar as soon as possible." He snorted and scurried back below deck.  
  
"Triple pay, huh?" The captain seemed to be thinking it over, but in the end, he was still a man of his words, though it was tempting. "We'll give those kids half an hour to show up."  
  
Cloud cursed beneath his breath, even though he knew that half an hour would be enough for Barret and Red to show up, but he was afraid the captain might change his mind at the last minute. "You wait here, Tifa," he told her, "Let me know if anything happen. I'll go wait for the others." She nodded, and he quietly left the scene and went back out to the streets to wait for the rest of their teammates. He only had to wait for twenty minutes when he saw a truck pulled up and Barret and Red hopped out from the back. They thank the driver and joined Cloud with grave expressions.  
  
"We've got bad news, Spikey!"  
  
"SOLDIERs have been dispatched to this area." Cloud looked confused, as Red explained, "Rufus ordered a lockdown on the harbor. No ships are to leave."  
  
Cloud wasn't sure what to make of the news. Rufus's actions were throwing his thinking off track. What was the new president really after? "Either way, we can't let Rufus catch us," he said, leading them towards Tifa. When the team was together again, they met the captain on board the ship, informing him of the news. The old man had no choice but to raise the anchor. They watched the crew at work, preparing the ship for departure. The captain had left to the helm to take care of procedures from there.  
  
The ship set sail as they saw the army of SOLDIERs seizing all others at the docks. The men couldn't do anything with the one ship that was already drifting far away. Barret cheered at their escape, but he shouldn't have rejoiced too soon because in the distant, a series of flying objects were heading their way. Three helicopters were dispatched after them, and one of them was Rufus, looking very deadly.  
  
Cloud could see it in the hard, blue eyes that clashed with his own. He frowned as he told the others, "Tifa. Red, you two go find Hojo, and see if Aeris is all right. Barret, go to the navigation room and make sure they stay on course no matter what happens out here."  
  
"Cloud," she called him, wanting to be by his side, but he raised his hand for her not continue. She knew their was no way she could change his mind, so she left saying, "You be careful too."  
  
While the others left on their assignments, Cloud waited as the choppers came closer. Most of the crew had backed off, sensing a fierce battle, and braced for the confrontation. He knew a fight between them was inevitable, but it was too dangerous on a ship that had many innocent people on board and there was also fear that the result of an intense battle could bring the ship down. He had no choice but to stop their pursuit. Holding his sword in front of him, he summoned the materia of ice and casted on the whirling blades that kept the machines up in the air.  
  
Rufus narrowed his eyes at the mercenary as the faint waves of icy mist accumulated around the helicopter. He wouldn't let this little obstacle keep him from getting to Aeris. He had left the inside of the helicopter, holding onto the outside handle as he stood on the the bar. The blades were slowing down because the ice building up on it, but that didn't stop the chopper from continuing its path for the ship. The pilot panicked, yelling a bunch of jargon that Rufus couldn't care less about. The aerial vehicle was gradually descending, but Rufus just need a few more meters.  
  
Cloud had finished with the ice spell and only waited for the end, but when Rufus smiled--a determined one--his blue eyes widened at the possiblity of his enemy's risky action. "GIVE HER BACK TO ME!" Rufus shouted, leaping into the air as the helicopter swerved to the side, not to hit the ship. Cloud stumbled back to the wooden ground as the watery crash pushed against the ship, knocking it off its intended course.  
  
Rufus landed roughly on the ship, but he got up, wincing at the surge of pain in his left arm. He pushed the pain aside and stood his position firmly, cocking his gun at Cloud, who was ready for anything thrown at him. "Where is Aeris?" Rufus demanded.  
  
"You're never getting your hands on her ever again," he said, "As long as I'm here!" Rufus pulled the trigger, but the ex-SOLDIER blocked the bullet with his sword. "I'll never forgive you! Never forgive you for taking her away!!" he shouted and charged right at the president.  
  
Another shot rang through the air, and blood splattered on the ship. Cloud fell forward, clutching his bleeding leg. He looked up in the air and saw Reno and Rude with a fired gun on another helicopter. The red head smirked, "Forgot about us?"  
  
Cloud snarled and casted fire right at the chopper, but Reno quickly countered the magic with his own fire spell, resulting in a huge explosion of fire in mid air. The sparks flew in all directions--a few striking the helicopter while most landed on the ship and and took a liking to the wooden material, catching them in a low blaze. The helicopter was pushed back from the pressure of the impact.  
  
"Damn!" Cloud cursed as the fire gradually spread. Rufus ignored him and headed towards the lower decks when he suddenly stopped at the scream. Both blondes knew the owner of the cry, "AERIS?!" They raced to the stairway, but Red leapt out, surprising them. An injured Tifa followed later, falling into Cloud's arm.  
  
"TIFA!!" he cried, panicked at seeing her bleeding arm. "WHAT HAPPENED??!!"  
  
She tried to smile lightly, "Guess I was too careless. I'll be all right. It's just a flesh wound, but I'm sorry, Cloud. I couldn't keep her safe."  
  
That was when Hojo resurfaced with Aeris held as shield. At the sight of her, Rufus was about to lurch forward, but Hojo had a gun pointed at her. "RUFUS!" she called, tears streaming down her face. She then looked at Tifa, worried that her friend could die at the expense of saving her.  
  
Tifa knew this and smiled, "Don't worry, Aeris. I'm fine."  
  
"Just wonderful, don't you think, Rufus?" Hojo sneered, after seeing the ship in flames. Barret and the captain rushed to the main deck to see them all at a standstill with Aeris's life at stake. Most of the ship's crew had jumped overboard to save their own lives. "And to think, if you had just given me the Ancient like I requested, you wouldn't have to die here like the pathetic animal that you are."  
  
"Would ja just f**kin' shut up!" Barret yelled at Hojo. "Don't talk like you're a god! We're all gonna die on this damn ship if we don't jump!"  
  
"The ship's gonna blow!" the captain warned, heading for the edge of the ship, "We've got weapons on board, including explosives and gunpowder!"  
  
Hojo glared at the them for the belated information, and Rufus took his distraction as a blessing from the Heavens and shot the weapon out of the man's hand. Aeris staggered away as Hojo cursed, clutching his his bleeding hand. She fell forward, and Rufus rushed to her side. He took her into his arms and crushed her against him, whispering comfortable words. Along with the others, Cloud and Tifa watched the two in the intimate hold, letting the situation slowly dawn on them, but their attention soon turned to the ship with several blazing boards collapsing. The ship shook and sent those standing flat to the ground.  
  
Hojo took one last look at Rufus and Aeris before leaping overboard, swearing that it was far from over. AVALANCHE were on their feet again as well as Rufus and Aeris, but their situation was very dangerous. Two helicopters were left and could possible carry them all, but if they came any closer, the flames could cause another explosion. Either way, they had to jump off now. Red and Barret were the first ones to jump, leaving the two pairs staring at each other.  
  
No one said a word. Rufus took Aeris's hand and held it tightly. Cloud saw the silent exchange between their eyes and knew this was a bond that spanned over time and nothing could ever break it, not even Death. For some reason, it pained to see such closeness.  
  
He watched them jump into the water. Tifa placed a comforting hand on his shoulder, and he looked at her. He noticed her arm was still bleeding and took a cloth from his pocket. She watched him wrap it around her arm and smiled at seeing such tenderness. "Let's go," he said and held her hand as they leapt into the waters.  
  
The fire continued to blaze into the night as two helicopters floated in the distance, away from the anticipated explosion. Reno and Rude could do nothing but hope that Rufus and Aeris were to get a good distance between them and ship. Even if anything happened, they wouldn't be able to search for their bodies in the darkness. It would be like finding a needle in the depths of the ocean.  
  
The flames engulfed the whole ship, and soon, section by section, small bursts of fire became huge explosion that roared into the darkness. The flaming wreckage broke apart and sunk into the ocean, but the blaze continued to flare high in the sky. The passengers of the choppers braced themselves as the final explosion ripped through the sky like fireflies on a summer night, and only sparks of debris rained into the waters, leaving traces of a ship that once drifted there.  
  
  
**TO BE CONTINUED...**  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
Uuugh, this one is SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO LOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONG!!! PLEASE tell me you guys enjoyed it!! Although it took me two days to write this, I worked extremely hard on it!!!! I had to keep going because I knew you wouldn't like where I would've ended it. It's still a cliffhanger, but not as bad as what I WOULD'VE given you. *yawn* I'm so bushed... I think the next chapter won't be till another 2 weeks maybe... I'm just gonna go recuperate.  
  
AAARGH, I just realize I forgot the whole thing between Aeris & Zack!!!!! Okies, for the sake of my story, let's pretend that Aeris & Zack like never happened 'cause I don't feel like going back through the previous chapters and like write Aeris's thoughts and feelings and memories with Zack and compare them to the things she feels with Rufus. Too much time, and I bet you guys rather have me keep going than to back track, ne? GOOD. =6_6=  



	8. Nothing Between Us

My gosh, I must love you guys LOTS for posting this next chapter, which wouldn't have been up till TWO whole weeks, and putting all my other stories on hiatus. *think, think* Well... maybe because there's more mushy AeRuf scenes that got me to continue... or the sleep deprivation... *grin, grin* Anyway, here's Squaresoft's _ Final Fantasy VII_ at its... umm, uuh... *sweatdrop* HERE'S THE NEXT CHAPTER!!  
  
Oh yes, this chapter is for Mint-san 'cause she wanted some mushiness, and this is as far as I go when it comes to lime-ie scenes! Warning though, my writing's crap, but try to imagine it as a poetic imagery or something like that. *sigh* And I'm sorry it's short too, kinda a last minute deal tonight. *bow, bow* Gomen, but please ENJOY!!  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
The sea at dawn was one of the gorgeous sights in the world, with the shy morning sun peeking at the horizon with care. The chirping of seagulls echoed through the skies as their wonderous flights set the start of a new day. The stretches of watery blue remained still with no hint of disruption to nature as time continued to flow.  
  
For centuries, the Planet and humans have lived together peacefully, but when man believed he himself could defy the limitations set to all existence and create and alter beings that only God could ever bestow on the earth, mortals would taste the wrath from above as chaos and destruction rained upon them. A revolution of death to bring all life back to its beginning. But how could the Planet forsake all because of the few who went against the laws of nature?  
  
_'The salvation of man...'  
_  
_'it is written...'_  
  
_'must be conceived...'_  
  
_' from his own sacrifice...'_  
  
The quiet breeze drifted across the ocean surface, pushing against the sandy shores of paradise. The low tide washed onto the beach and then subsided, leaving bubbly, white foams for crustaceans to scurry through. A lonesome crab stopped, having encountered some sort of blockade ahead, and after some hesitation, the creatured opted for another path, leaving as fast as it came.  
  
Two bodies laid motionlessly on the grainy beach with fingers entwined in an unbreakable hold. The water from the ocean rushed in towards them, only reaching the lower half of their bodies... One male, one female.  
  
  
**Rhapsody of Tears**  
  
written by K-chan   
  
**Chapter Seven: Nothing Between Us**  
  
  
At first sight of the morning sun, Rude and Reno dragged themselves from the comfortable couches all in the name of duty. Yawning, Reno tried to stay awake as the crew prepared several helicopters to send out on a search for the president. They couldn't carry out one last night because of the hindrance of the darkness, and it didn't help when they were low on fuel either.  
  
"We're ready to go, sir!" a worker informed, saluting them. Reno smiled smuggly, liking the sound of 'sir' in addressing him. The two TURKs followed him to their helicopter and boarded. They flew to the wreckage from the previous night and looked around, but found no signs of anyone. It was decided that they spread out and search, following the ocean currents, while Rude checked the map they carried along.  
  
Reno yawned again, leaning back in his seat, and rubbed his stomache. "Why couldn't we get breakfast first," he grumbled.  
  
"I believe the president is more important than food," his companion said, still absorbed in the map. The red head decided to sit up and see what was so fascinating about a doodle of the Planet on paper. He saw the dot that was supposedly Junon, and hundreds of kilometers off the coast were groups of islands scattered across the rest of the ocean.  
  
He raised an eyebrow at that interesting piece of information, "Do you think they could be there?"  
  
"According to this other map," Rude said, pulling out another one that had lots of arrows drawn in the blue areas, which were water, "the currents around the wreckage wouldn't push them farther out to sea." He pointed to where the incident occur. "But I've spoken to an old man in Junon's Geography & Environmental Divison. He said their observations indicated the change in currents... in the past month, which isn't supposed to happen so quickly and drastically."  
  
Reno looked puzzled and amazed at the same time at the information his usually silent partner obtained. "And that's supposed to help us... how?"  
  
"The ocean floor has changed, causing the currents to increase strength and divert from its usual course. The president was most likely caught in these currents." His finger circled around a group of islands.  
  
"So those are the places they could be pulled to?" Rude nodded, and their PHS went off. Reno picked it up and answered, "Reno here."  
  
"I've heard the news," came Tseng's voice. "Any sign of the president yet?"  
  
"Nope, but we're heading to..." he glanced at the map again, getting the names of the islands, "Coral Islands."  
  
"All right, we'll be on the next chopper out there."  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
Hours passed as the sun rose, bathing all life in its refreshing light and warmth. He stirred from the brightness striking his face, and his shut eyes twitching involuntarily. His body ached all over from struggling in the watery depths, but he slowly opened his eyes to his rough setting. His vision blurred at first but soon focused on the figure lying across from him. He felt her hand in his and gave it a squeeze. No response came, and worriedly, he let her hand go and tried to push himself up from the sand.  
  
He winced at the throbbing pain, but he managed to sit upright and crawled over to her body. He brushed her caramel locks from her face to find her eyes close, but she was still breathing. He brushed the grains of sand from her face and leaned close to her, whispering, "Aeris." He checked her for any physical injuries and was very thankful she had none. He caressed her cheek a few times, and when she flinched, he smiled because she was all right.  
  
"Uugh... RuRu..." she mumbled, causing him to smile wider. She opened her eyes, letting them slowly focus to her situation, and with Rufus's help, she sitting up though very tired. They leaned on each other for a while, allowing their bodies adjust to a different environment.  
  
Aeris looked around and saw a vast ocean ahead of her, and along the sides were stretches of sand. She whirled her head to the back and found a thick jungle. "Where are we?" she asked.  
  
"I'm not sure myself," he said, standing up after being well rested. Holding her hand, he helped Aeris up to her feet. They walked along the beach for a few minutes, wondering what to do.  
  
She held onto his arm, keeping a careful eye at the intimidating greenery. "I hope Cloud and the others are all right," she said quietly. At the mention of the enemy's name, Rufus frowned because it only brought back bad memories of what happened, but he was taken back when they both heard Aeris's stomache growling. He looked at her with a raised eyebrow, and she blushed.  
  
"Let's go find something to put into that cute tummy," he chuckled, poking her stomache. She playfully slapped his hand away and stuck her tongue out at him, running ahead. He chased after her, promising to punish her for such an offense.  
  
After a short cat-and-mouse game, they pushed their way cautiously through the jungle. If anything pounced on them now, Rufus would just have defend them with his bare hands since he had dropped his gun on board the chaotic ship. He stopped at the thought of something. "What is it, RuRu?" she asked as he let go of her hand.  
  
He knelt down and checked his boat. He smiled and pulled out a dagger, now remembering he had an extra weapon in case of emergencies, and this definitely was one. At least this weapon was more useful than a gun. He took her hand again, leading them through the leafy jungle. They continued for who knew how long, and at one point, Aeris's dress got caught on a branch, and unfortunately when she didn't realize it until it was too late, which left a rip from above her thigh all the way down. But Rufus was a gentleman and draped his trenchcoat over her.  
  
They slowed down when a sound in the distance hit their ears. They listened intently at the gushing sound and then hurried forward. Rufus parted the tall bushes and found a gorgeous waterfall before him. Aeris poked her head through and was awed by the sight too. She rushed out happily and knelt on the bank for the clear water. Rufus walked up to her, taking off his inner jacket and shirt, with the thought of getting out of the salty clothes and get cleaned up.  
  
Aeris was so content with the refreshing drink that she didn't realize he was taking off his clothes. "Ooh, this is so wonderful," she giggled, getting tingly at the cold water against her skin. "RuRu, you should have some too! After all that walking in the heat!" She turned around and saw him just stripping down to his boxers. "RUFUS!" she yelped, turning back around towards the waterfall with a red face, "what are you doing?!"  
  
He looked over at her, not understanding what she meant, until it dawned on him that she wasn't looking back at him in his semi-naked state. He smiled, moving steathily up to her, and wrapped his arms around her waist. She screamed in surprise and flailed her arms as they both fell back onto the grassy bank. "RuRu," she gasped as she laid on her back and he pressed his body on top of hers.  
  
"It's just you and me," he said huskily, leaning his face over hers. His finger trailed down the side of her face, giving her shivers at the electrifying touch. This was a different feeling than before when she was with him, against his warm body. She wasn't sure what it was, but she knew that ever since she was abducted by those men, she was deathly afraid of never seeing Rufus again. All her thoughts were of him during her capture, hoping and praying that she would see him again and that he would rescue her. It hurt her so much when she was separated from him for so long, like her heart ached at every second of not seeing, hearing, or feeling him.  
  
Was it love she was feeling? She did love him though, like a friend, like family because he was all she had from her past. But were those emotions spinning her heart that of just a friend? It just couldn't be... because, because she loved the way his blue eyes would glaze over as he stared into her own eyes like nothing else existed in the world but the two of them. She could feel her eyes spilling over with tears, of fear and joy.  
  
Aeris threw her arms around him, sobbing against him, as he held her, stroking her hair. She lost him the first time, and the second time came very close to that, but she knew she couldn't bare of losing him forever. "Rufus, please," she cried, "please don't leave me!!"  
  
"It's all right, Aeris," he said quietly. "I will never leave you. I'll even go through hell just to be with you, and in my case, I might have to," he added lightly. He pulled back to see her teary face and then smiled gently, touching his forehead to hers, "Aeris... my sweet Aeris... to see you smile, I am willingly to give up my life." She gasped, cupping his face with both hands. "Because I love you... I have always loved you..."  
  
The tears her threatening to flow again, but she was very happy. She smiled and whispered without any hesitation, "I love you, Rufus... I love you!" His lips pressed against hers, locked in timeless passion. They knew of no place nor time when all that needed to be known was each other, entwined in their love as the day passed by. Even in the cool, night waters, he waded near the edge, watching her slip the dress off her body, and admired every inch of beauty about her that he loved, inside and out. He extended his hand up to her, keeping his eyes on her own, as she accepted and descended into the water next to him. Pulling her into his arms, he kissed her as their naked bodies pressed against each other, like two halves becoming whole once again.  
  
  
_'I'm falling for you with all of my heart.  
I know it's true, right from the start.  
I'm falling for you with all of my dreams.  
This love will grow deep within.  
I can't help myself just to tell you...  
Falling for you..._'  
  
  
**TO BE CONTINUED...**  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
The words at the end are some lyrics from this song _Falling for You_ sung by Aaron Kwok. *sigh* I just love that song, and it fits PERFECTLY with Aeris & Rufus! Waai, you'll see the rest of the song later on when I'll actually have the song itself being played in the story!! Anyway...  
  
Hehee... *grin, grin* DOES Tifa really end up with Cloud-ie?? Hmm... *think, think* Anyway, I've settled on most of the ending, which will be a happy one for some of the characters and others not... uuh, wait it won't be a totally happie ending... but I promise it has some sort... if you noticed the opening to this chapter: man has to redeem himself now.  
  
Gomen, if the last chapter seemed like a lot to handle at once, but the chapters before that kinda built up to that point... Err, well I guess I could've split it into like two parts for convenience, but I was being stupid... I think. And I tend to criss-cross various sets of characters/scenes/events like that... I mean, while Aeris & Rufus does this, Cloud-tachi does that... and somehow their separate events will cross paths. I do that a lot in my other stories too, just drawing them together to one major event... in this case (jumping off) the ship. *giggle, giggle* Most of the crap about the currents and stuff are bluffed 'cause I know next to nothing about oceanography ('cept the definition of the word)... and the Coral Islands are made up, of course--I don't think there are any islands between Junon and Costa del Sol, ne? Well... I didn't see anything on the map I had...  
  
Oh, I have to add that this chapter was somewhat inspired from Lila-san's _Sacrifices of the Heart_, where Aeris & Reno were on the island--is that the right one, Lila? If you have no idea what I'm talking about, then you should go read her AeReno trilogy!!!! I love it!! Hee.  
  
Okay, here's a final after though... I can't believe I've continued with a story for THIS long... usually I would umm, leave it for months and then come back to it later (if I ever do). But I guess I have you guys to keep in line, huh? *smile, smile* That's a good thing though, and it helps that I enjoy working on it too. Okies, that's it for now!!! Thanksie!! =^-^=  



	9. When It Hurts

Geeze, I am SO bored today (after getting my brother's car inspected and stuff... shesh)... I can't think of anything else BUT RoT, so here's the next chapter... Is this too good to be true? I fear I shall relapse in the future on this story if this keeps up. I know it's weird, but it happens.  
  
Hehee, as Mint-san and KrystalClear-san had pointed out before about the few CloRis moments, so this chapter is for them and the CloRis fans... capturing Cloud's thoughts and memories! And for AeRuf fans, more mushiness... then... BAAM!! Enjoy!  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
A spikey-haired blonde was just waking up after the cool evening breeze whipped across his face. He pushed himself from the ground and sat up to find himself on the empty beach. He clutched his head in pain, but when it subsided, the first thing that came to his mind was a gunshot, followed by a blurred image of a girl falling forward. "AERIS!" he impulsively cried, reaching his hands out to hopefully catch her. It took him a few seconds to realize that it was just a memory from the previous night.  
  
Cloud hit his fist angrily into the sand, remembering it was Rufus who comforted her. He was so confused as to what happened then. What did Rufus do to her to make her trust in him so? Did he brainwash her in some way? She didn't seem to even notice him when Rufus was there. Just what did that Shinra do to her?! He wanted so bad to know, even if he had to pound it out of the president.  
  
He tried to push those thoughts away and climbed to his feet, just to fall back down again. He had forgotten all about his leg injury, courtesy of Reno. He tore his pants open around wound to get a better look at it, and he knew he had to get the bullet out. He took out a small knife and was forced to ripped his shirt as bandages. He used the fire materia to sterilize the knife and then braced himself for the excrutiating pain as he wedge the tip of the knife into his wound, prying the bullet out of his leg. The tiny object popped out, and he quickly pressed some of the bandages against the bleeding wound and wrapped the rest around his leg.  
  
He fell onto his back and rested for a bit, covering his face from the afternoon sun. He closed his eyes for a moment, wondering if it was all a dream, and hoped that when he opened his eyes again, he would be staring at the the beautiful green eyes of an angel, like the time he fell through the church roof. He sighed and finally opened his blue eyes, and to his disappointment, his reality was as real as the pain in his leg.  
  
  
**Rhapsody of Tears**  
  
written by K-chan   
  
**Chapter Eight: When It Hurts**  
  
  
Cloud propped himself up again, and using his sword as a crutched, he began walking along the beach, hoping to find his teammates. It finally occurred to him that Tifa wasn't there, since he had held her hand when they jumped off the ship, but he knew for certain she would be all right. She was a very tough girl and had gone through a lot in life, and so were Barret and Red, but Aeris was the one he was worried about the most. To make it worse, he was afraid she might be in the company of Rufus.  
  
He stopped and stared out into the ocean, like there was something out beyond the horizon he could see, so distant yet he still wanted to reach it, no matter what. It reminded him of how alone he was, for so many years--even after seeing Tifa again, it still wasn't the same. Of course, they knew each other when they were children, but he didn't think they were ever close, not like what he saw between Aeris and Rufus. He wasn't sure what was going on between the two, but it was the closeness that he envied. Maybe it was just Aeris herself that made it seem so special. He had felt that uniqueness from her, not only in the church but also the first time they met in the slums, buying a flower from her.  
  
His sky-blue eyes softened at the memory when his gloved hand had brushed against her fingers, accepting the flower. How strange he never asked for her name, as if he knew he would see her again. But what he treasured the most was the memory of the two of them at the ruins of the playground, sitting together on the top of the slide. She was staring up at the sky with her knees pulled up against her chest, leaning her head on the back of her hand.  
  
Cloud watched her in silence, admiring her beautiful profile like it was glowing in the moonlight. He looked away and watched the night skies too. "It's been such a long time since I watched the stars with someone," she said quiet, and he looked at her. She turned to face and couldn't help but stare into his blue eyes. "You remind me of him... those same eyes," she whispered.  
  
He looked down, not able to push her green eyes of sparkling hope from his mind. Were those eyes seeing HIM or just gazing at a memory that she missed. "Your boyfriend?" he concluded hastily and regretted it later for feeling a bit jealous. He had only met her twice and hardly knew her, but just being next to her for a few minutes was like years of friendship.  
  
She giggle, like the tinkling of bells in the air, that only made him smile for some reason. "I think we were more like friends, but I think about him a lot... It's been so long, you know."  
  
He nodded, "Yeah, I saw my childhood friend again, just recently."  
  
"That's so nice," she sighed, admiring him for having such an opportunity, "To have someone who has the same memories as you do." She put her head on her knees, hugging them tightly. "It gets lonely holding them all by yourself."  
  
"I know how you feel, Aeris," he whispered, remembering her words and face so vividly from that time. He turned away from the ocean and noticed something rising into the skies. It was clearly smoke coming from somewhere in the depths of the jungle, meaning someone was there. He slowly made his way for it, knowing it could be anyone at all, but he hoped it was Aeris because he wanted to hear her comforting voice again. It was her voice and presence that reminded him how human he was.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
The night was quite different from day when the temperature dropped, but it was perfect snuggling up under the moonlight with one coat. Their clothes were clean and dried since the late afternoon, just in time for the fall of night. He had an arm around her waist as she tried to concentrate on rotating the fishes over the open fire. It was hard to since his hand constantly tickled her, making her giggle like crazy. "RuRu, how am I suppose to make dinner if your hands won't keep still," she jokingly admonished.  
  
"Heh, we can just skip it and go right to dessert," he chuckled. Aeris rolled her eyes and rotated the fishes on a stick. And thankfully, he stopped playing around and stared at the fish, thinking deeply. She noticed his gaze, but before she could say anything, he spoke up, "Remember that time when we had sweet potatoes?"  
  
She nodded, smiling, "Of course. You hurt your hands, and we nearly burned down the church too."  
  
"Because you panicked."  
  
"I did say the potatoes would be hot, but you didn't listen... so, of course, I panicked."  
  
He laughed, "I was eager to taste it..."  
  
"Are they done yet?" a young Rufus asked his companion, who was intently cowered over the small fire. She had a stick in her hand, prodding two whole sweet potatoes wrapped in foil. He watched them eagerly, having never had such a traditional autumn dish. Sure, he had money and could buy anything he wanted, even roasted sweet potatoes, but it wouldn't give him the same cozy feeling around the open fire compared to sitting in an elegant restaurant.  
  
"Not yet," she said, focusing on the cooking, "Mother said to wait till the foil turns dark. That's when it'll be all soft inside." He nodded and lifted his eyes from the potatoes to the girl who would one day be an excellent cook for a lucky, young man. He sat back, still staring at her, and thought about the many times he would sneak out of the building just to be with her. Out in the slums, no one cared who he was nor want to know, but everyone knew about this small girl who would share a little of her cheerfulness with all. She had a sort of charm about her personality that attracted many to her, and Rufus knew this the first time he looked into her emerald eyes.  
  
Being with Aeris showed him many things, allowing him to appreciate the little things in life, like sitting there in the back of the abandoned church during one of the chilly autumn days in wait of a little, roast sweet potato. He chuckled to himself, but his laughter caught her ears, and she looked over to him just in time to hear his stomache growl. They both laughed.  
  
"Okay, they're done!" Aeris chirped, throwing the stick into the fire, and reached for the fishes. "And be careful this time," she warned him with a cute, little smirk. Rufus took it from her and broke it in half, so he could give her one.  
  
"Am I interrupting anything?" came a familiar voice. Aeris looked in the direction of the voice and gaped at the figure, dropping her fish to the ground. She stood up and moved towards him, "Cloud! Are you all right?!" She hurried to him and supported his weight after seeing his body leaning on his sword. Unfortunately for Rufus, he had lost his appetite and put the fish back over the fire.  
  
Aeris helped Cloud over to the fire and sat him down. She was staring at his wound, but all the while, his eyes were on her, even to the point of being oblivious to a third person there. "It's good to see you again, Aeris," he said.  
  
She smiled, "It's good to see you too. Let me treat that wound for you." He looked confused because she didn't seem to have any weapon or materia on her, and he would've used a cure materia if he had it. "There are some things you still don't know about me," she giggled. She closed her eyes, holding both hands over his leg injury, and began to chant some words quietly. Before his eyes, a faint green light appeared and the streams of green began to seep into his leg. It only took a minute or so when Cloud didn't feel any pain anymore. The light disappeared when she pulled back, wiping the sweat from her forehead.  
  
"You should be fine now." She falter a bit, but Cloud caught her in his arms.  
  
Rufus rushed to her side, glaring at Cloud, who returned the same welcoming acknowledgement, "Aeris, are you all right?"  
  
She nodded, "I'll be fine. I just concentrated a little hard." She propped herself up, but Cloud still didn't drop his arms from her that only made Rufus burn madly inside, though he remained calm on the surface. They continued their private glaring game with Aeris quietly rubbing her eyes in weariness.  
  
Cloud was the first to break away, noting Aeris's sleepy state, "Let's get some sleep, and we'll figure out what to do tomorrow." She nodded as Rufus stood up and walked over to where they had sat earlier to get his trenchcoat. He returned to Aeris's side and gave it to her. She looked at it and then to Cloud, now realizing that he didn't have a shirt on, and handed it to him.  
  
"You'll catch a cold, Cloud," she said with concern in her voice. He smiled, shaking his head, because just the thought of her caring was good enough for him.  
  
Rufus clenched his jaw, patiently taking off his coat, and threw it at Cloud, "Take. It."  
  
"It's not my style, but thanks," the mercenary responded civilly as possible, trying to restrain himself from grabbing his sword and slice him to pieces. He put the coat on and laid down as Rufus, still eying him, plopped down on the grassy ground.  
  
"Ne RuRu, we can sure this together," Aeris said to him, indicating the trenchcoat in her hands. She waited until he finally settled down next to her, smiling inwardly at Cloud's narrowed eyes watching his every move. She draped the coat over their bodies as Rufus snuggled close to her, which Cloud noticed she didn't mind and looked away with a hurt, strained expression. Cloud put both hands beneath his head, staring up through the leafy trees at the night sky, while Rufus laid contently with Aeris in his arms, but he too couldn not sleep immediately. Both young men now knowing the other's affections for the girl drifting away in her dreams.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
Elsewhere, the TURKs had camped out beneath the stars as well with a boat anchored on the shore. Two tents were propped up, but only Tseng and Elena remained around the campfire. He was staring at the fire in silence while the blonde periodically glanced at him, wondering what he was thinking. He was such a mysterious man, and even Reno and Rude, who had been TURKs longer than she had, couldn't read him, but it just made him more attractive.  
  
Suddenly, Tseng looked up, and their eyes met. She blushed and averted her eyes elsewhere. And the awkward silence hovered over them until they heard someone snoring in the background. They glanced at the tent, where Reno was exiting from, groaning. He brushed a hand through his wild hair in frustration, and when he noticed the conscious TURKs staring at him, he smiled, "Say, Elena, if you're not using your tent, mind if I take it instead? For someone as quiet as Rude, he sure snores up a storm."  
  
She frowned, "Then where would I sleep?!"  
  
He smirked, "You could always keep me company."  
  
"UUGH!!" she stood up angrily, "You are impossible!!"  
  
"Oh c'mon, I know you've been wanting to! I mean, I'm an irresistable man."  
  
"RENO! The only thing that'll attract me to you is MY FIST to YOUR FACE!!" she yelled, grabbing a stick from the fire and started to chase Reno, threatening him with it. Tseng watched the whole scene in silence, not bothering to stop them because he knew that each one had a different way of easing the severity of their current situation. He had a feeling they would find the president soon, but he hoped under safe conditions for all of them. He tried to relax, pushing those thoughts from his mind, for a bit and continued to watch Elena grab Reno's ponytail and pull him to the ground about to give him several bruises. How funny that this scene brought a faint smile to his lips.  
  
  
**TO BE CONTINUED...**  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
*sniffle, sniffle* I feel SO bad for putting Cloud in that situation... but it couldn't be helped since it IS a love triangle... err, polygonal thing, if you add in Tifa and umm, Reno too?  
  
As you can see, I changed the little playground scene from Aeris remembering Zack to Rufus 'cause well, I said before to drop the whole Aeris & Zack thing. Anyway both Rufus and Cloud have blonde hair and blue eyes, so there. Bleh. *giggle*  
  
Heh heh, you guys are so sillie! But then again, I think I'd have to duel Casey-san for RuRu. Don't worrie, Mint-san, I really do appreciate your emails, and everyone else's too!! They let me know that I do have people who are interested and support me, which is mainly the reason I do continue it. Though I do get stressed out sometimes with my schoolwork, that's why I give a little warning in advance.  
  
Umm, I rated last chapter as lime 'cause it IMPLIES their naughtiness... *giggle* whereas lemons go all out, usually in detail, but I'm not that kinda gal. There's also 'citrus' which is before lime and is just kissing and and talk about umm, stuff. Hee. =^.^;=  



End file.
